What I Did for Love
by 4Ever-Twilight-Luva
Summary: Edward Cullen a troubled, rich boy who ran away. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think of. They fall in love, but something is keeping them apart...Bella is dying.
1. Prologue

*****Summary: Edward Cullen a troubled, rich boy who ran away from home. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think of. They fall in love, but something is keeping them apart...Bella is dying..*****

_**I do NOT own this story! I did NOT make it up! The original story is on my profile but I wanted to re-do it with Edward and Bella. It's a really emotional story. I couldn't stop crying! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

Prologue:

BPOV

_June 17, 1999_

My name is Bella Swan.

I'm 19, still very young, and I am dying. Not right now but my life is slowly fading away as I'm writing my story in my journal. The whole story. Everything that has happened to me as soon as I started actually living my life with someone I truly cared about.

At this moment I'm sitting at 'our' spot, mine and Edward Cullen's.

Edward, the love of my life.

The sun was slowly beginning to set over the lake.

I took a glance at my reflection in the water. My outside looks have changed drastically within the past few months, but the water reflected the true me.

Inside I'm still the same person.

I have done and given so much for love but never once have I received it back from Edward. There are times that I wanted to tell him everything that I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't.

Love is not selfish.

So I did what felt right. I keep giving Edward all of my love, and I never asked for his love in return. Even though I'll leave this world pretty soon, my love for him will still remain.

My story begins when I first met Edward six years ago on this one fateful day. It all started out…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thank Youu! :]<strong>

**A/N: I posted the original story on my Profile. The author's pen name is 'Val'**

**"What I Did For Love" is a Korean love story. So you may run into some Korean words along the way. I will put translation at the end of the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled, rich boy who ran away from home. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

_October 31, 1993_

"You better come back here you good for nothing brat!" I covered my ears with my palms. That was my stepmother, Sue calling me. Her voice sounds murderous and I didn't want to face her today.

She had slapped and hit me too much already. I'm afraid I can't take it anymore so I hid in my closet. I peeked through the crack in my closet and saw my stepmom with a really pissed off look on her face. She was holding that stick that I'm always afraid of.

I winced at the thought about how much it would hurt if she hits me with it again.

I'm thirteen years old. Whoever said 13 was an unlucky number, they were right.

My mom, Renee had died when I was just turning ten. Before she died she told me that I was the most beautiful girl in the world and how proud she was to be my mother. She said even though she'll be gone, her love is with me always.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. _If you love me mommy, how can you be so selfish to leave me_?, I thought to myself sadly.

So now when I had turn 13 my dad had married Sue Clearwater, who is my stepmom today. She was a cold-hearted woman who tortured me all day. Any self-esteem I had for myself was shattered. I was living a nightmare hoping I would just wake up already.

My closet door suddenly opened. "There you are you wicked girl!" Sue started cussing at me as she pulled me out and threw me onto the floor. I began to tremble because I knew what was going to happen next.

_*Whack whack whack*_

I cried out in pain but I knew that no one is going to hear my cries. I desperately began to gasp for air. My heart was aching again. I couldn't breathe.

"Not again! Don't you see how much you're costing your father and me with your heart problems? If it wasn't for all these medical bills we wouldn't be so poor now!" Sue yelled hatefully and completely unconcerned for me.

I had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and I couldn't breathe. The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills, but they're not sure how much longer I'll be able to live.

My dad, Charlie, who was a pathetic excuse for a man, came in my room.

He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. He held my stepmom's arm lightly and said, "I think she had enough. You don't want her to have another attack. Calm down and let's have dinner."

"That's why I'm hitting her!" Sue yelled. "She got detention and stayed after school for an hour. She was supposed to be home to go buy food for dinner and make it. Your daughter is so evil. She wants me to starve or something!"

"I didn't get detention," I stupidly tried to tell her. "The teacher wanted to talk to me about—"

But I was cut off by the whack of my stepmom's stick. I cried silently in pain and turned away. I didn't want to look at her.

Charlie said, "Well, dinner is just going to be a little late today. Bella, say sorry to your mom."

Despite the pain, I managed to say, "Sorry mom. Please forgive me."

My dad handed me some money. "Here, go buy food to make mee-yuk-gook tonight."

My stepmom's temper simmered down a little as my dad lead her out of my room.

I picked up the money and headed for the store. Mr. Uley, the owner of Uley Food Market, shook his head as I walked in. He knew what kind of hell I was going through. I hurried up and finished my shopping then checked out.

"That'll be $3.49," Mr. Uley said.

"What?" I asked. _That can't be right._ "Umm…Mr. Uley, that's impossible. With all this stuff it should be around $15.00."

"I know Bella." Mr. Uley gave me a sad smile. "The exact price is $14.32. But why don't you keep the change for yourself?"

I opened my mouth in shock. "Mr. Uley…I-I can't do that," I said as I handed him 20 dollars.

He only took five. "No. Keep it. I know that stepmom of yours doesn't give you any money."

I looked up at Mr. Uley with tears in my eyes. Here he was, just a friend reaching out to me. I thanked him and headed for home.

I decided to take a shortcut home but as I passed the alley, a hand pulled me in. I was knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over me. I began to scream but the same hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" A voice yelled. Obviously this was a man.

I shut my mouth instantly. I didn't want to die yet. In the moon's reflection I got a good look of my attacker. It was a boy who looked a little bit older than me. His face and clothes were dirty but he had really good features so I could tell he was extremely good-looking. But this was not a time to think about such things.

_This boy just said he would kill me if I didn't keep quiet, and I'm thinking about how good he looks!_

He held a table knife at my throat and said, "Give me all your money or I'll kill you."

I panicked but I knew what to do. I used the move I wanted to use on my stepmom every time she pinned me down and hit me. I kicked him hard. Right into his family jewels. He gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. I picked up my groceries and ran.

I guess you can call me the dumbest person alive.

I was afraid I had kicked the boy too hard and permanently damaged him. Besides, since my life is hell already, I didn't want him to go through it too. So I turned back.

When I came back to the alley, the boy was still lying on the floor. He was moaning softly. I lifted him up gently. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled the money Mr. Uley gave me. "If you need money, then here. All I have is ten dollars," I told him.

I placed the money in his hand and walked away. He looked at me with this weird expression that I couldn't read. I picked up my groceries and this time I left without turning back. I could tell the boy was watching me as I was walking away…

3rd PersonPOV

Edward stared at the girl who had just walked away.

_She must be the nicest or dumbest person in this world_, he thought. Edward began to stand up but he had to use the wall for balance. That girl had kicked him a little too hard.

Edward had just ran away from home again. He had ran away so many times that this alley was practically a second home to him. When he runs away, he would always steal some of his parents' money - Carlisle and Esme.

Edward's family was the richest people in all of Hawaii, but they were also the most messed up family.

His dad would have a lot of women with him and would betray a friend if it would bring him money. His mom, on the other hand, was an exact duplicate of my dad. She always had these young men around her and spent money like crazy. Edward's parents were divorced and lived on opposite ends of Hawaii.

_Bitch and bastard_, he thought.

When Edward ran away this time, he didn't have the chance to steal any money from Carlisle so he had no choice but to rob somebody. When he saw the young girl walking out of the store, she seemed to be the perfect target. But things obviously didn't turn out as planned.

Edward kept wondering why the girl gave him the money even though he could have killed her. He knew he couldn't take the money because she was the first person in his messed up life that was nice to him because she wanted to be, not because she wanted something from him.

Edward wanted to give the money back. When he gained some of my strength back, he began to chase after her…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thank Youu! :]<strong>

**A/N: Original story is on my Profile along with an interview with the author.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled, rich boy who ran away from home. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 2**

3rd PersonPOV

When Bella came home, she was greeted by the usual words - Ugly wretch, wicked girl, freeloader, etc.

Luckily, though, she made it through dinner fine. When dinner ended, her parents went to sleep leaving her with all of the dishes. Bella cleaned the table and washed the dishes. She also took out the trash when she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind.

Her attacker turned her around to face him. It was the same boy she had met in the alley.

Bella began to panic.

"I gave you all my money already! What more do you want from me?" she asked frightened. He raised a finger to his lips, trying to shush her.

Bella felt one of her attacks coming on. _Oh no_, she thought pathetically.

She started to hyperventilate. She couldn't breathe and began to black out.

Edward stared at the girl who looked like she was going to die.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" he asked frantically. This time it was the girl's turn to shake her head 'no' like he had done in the alley. Then she collapsed into his arms.

Edward didn't know what to do but he had to save her life. He began to give her mouth to mouth. "Come on," he urged her in a whisper. "Breathe. Don't die on me."

After a while she began to cough and opened her eyes.

When Bella opened her eyes, she saw a blurry object heading towards her. She felt something soft pressing against her lips, and she felt a gust of air. Bella then realized that the boy was giving her air. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Bella blushed and gently pushed him away. "Thank you for saving me. I'm okay now."

The boy turned slightly red. "Uhh…you're welcome. You kinda scared me there."

"Sorry about that. Well, what is it that you want from me?"

"Here," He handed her back the same ten dollars she had given him.

Bella looked up at him feeling confused. Didn't he want the money in the first place? "No, it's okay. Keep it. I think you need it or you wouldn't have tried to rob me."

He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to borrow it only. I don't take charity. Well, goodbye."

Just as he began to walk away, Bella heard his stomach grumble. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh.

Since he didn't take charity, Bella said, "Um, hey. I just made some food and I don't know if it's good or not. I need a guinea pig because I don't want to serve it to my parents if it isn't any good and besides, you did save my life."

Edward looked at her a bit puzzled and incredulous. _Why is she being so nice to me?_ he wondered. He knew she was just saying that because she heard him say that he didn't want charity.

Edward's stomach was growling like crazy. He hasn't eaten for two days already and the mention of food was killing him.

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll be your guinea pig since I have nothing to do," he said studying her face as she smiled at him.

_She's pretty_, Edward thought as he smiled back.

Bella let the boy wait outside as she got some of the leftover mee-yuk-gook for him.

He finished it in less than a minute. Then he leaned back and sighed when out of nowhere, he let out a huge burp. Bella couldn't help but giggle.

Edward looked at her and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Bella hesitated before she asked him the next question. "Umm…so what's your name?"

Edward glanced at her and then stared at the ground. Bella could tell he was debating whether or not to tell her his real name. She didn't want him to feel obligated to tell her his name so she said, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Edward looked at her surprised. "No! It isn't that!" he yelled, startling Bella. She stared back at him surprised too so Edward lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. Please don't misunderstand."

She nodded her head slowly, but Edward could tell that she was confused. He felt that he could trust her, and he wanted her to be his friend.

"My name is Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella. It's easier to remember," she said giving him the sweetest smile. Edward felt his heart beat a little faster when she smiled at him.

Edward blushed and looked away.

"So uh, how old are you?" he asked.

"13," Bella replied. "And you Eddie?"

Edward smiled when she called him that. He normally wouldn't let anyone call him that, but when she said it, it sounded so cute. "I'm 15," he said turning back to look at her.

"15?" Bella asked in disbelief. Edward nodded.

"Where are your parents oppa?" she questioned. "You're too young to be living in the streets."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I can take care of myself," he responded. Bella gave him a doubting look because he was trying to pull that tough guy act on her. "It's okay though," he told her. "I have a family. It's just that things are bad at home so I'm just getting away from it for a while."

_So he ran away_, she thought, figuring it out.

Bella could tell that Edward was a good person. He didn't deserve to be on the streets. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?" she asked. He shook his head. "How about staying in my room then," Bella offered.

Edward couldn't believe his ears. He stared at her dumbfounded. _Did_ _she really just offer me a place to stay? _he wondered dubiously

"Edward?" Bella asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

Edward shook his head and snapped out of it. She placed her hand on his knee. "Oppa, I asked if you want to stay in my room for tonight?" she asked again.

Edward was so touched that he felt his heart ache. No one had ever cared about him so much, but he didn't want to feel as though he owed her so he responded with a "No thanks."

Bella looked at him with her big, brown, sad eyes. "Please oppa? I'm afraid of the dark."

Edward smiled. He knew she was lying so he would say yes. For the first time in his life, Edward felt warm inside because now he was wanted.

Edward let out a sigh. "Aigoo Bella, okay. You talked me into it. But just for tonight though." She giggled and nodded happily.

"Okay."

Silently, Bella led Edward into her room. Bella's room was small but luckily, it was far away from her parents' room so they can't hear much.

Bella let Edward have the bed while she took the floor.

_Damn_, she thought to herself, _why does the floor have to be so cold and hard_?

Edward stared down at Bella who was trying to sleep on the cold stone floor.

He sighed and picked her up easily off the floor and laid her down onto the bed.

"Oppa? What are you doing?" Bella whispered as her eyes grew wide.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Bella nodded her head slowly. Even though she had only met him today, and after what he tried to do to her, she still felt like she could trust him.

"Good," he said. "This bed is small but it'll fit both of us."

Bella's eyes grew even wider at what Edward had just said. She wanted to tell him she didn't want to stay in the same bed as him, but she had just told him that she trusts him. Bella couldn't take her words back so she had no choice but to sleep with him.

Edward slid into the bed, and they slept side-by-side. Bella was so nervous that she couldn't sleep. Edward, on the other hand, had no problem. He fell asleep instantly.

Bella turned her head over to look at him. His face was so innocent like an angel when he was sleeping. Who would have thought he was such a devil when he's awake and moving?

An hour had passed and it was 3:00 in the still couldn't sleep.

Suddenly something weird happen. Edward turned his entire body around and did a 360, kicking Bella.

"Ow!" she cried out but quickly covered her mouth so her parents wouldn't hear her. When he was done, he had this happy look on his face.

At first Bella thought he was just playing with her, but he really did do a 360 in his sleep. Suddenly Edward reached over and held her body tight to his own. Bella's entire form went tense and rigid. She could feel Edward's light breathing on her neck.

Bella didn't know why but now that Edward was this close, practically laying on top of her, she felt better. It's probably cause she has never been this close to a person in a long time.

Soon Bella began to fall asleep too…

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Oppa – What a Koren girl would say to and older brother/older male friend.**

**Aigoo – Used when ****surprised or happy. Ex: Ah!, Oh, Oh my God.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled, rich boy who ran away from home. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 3**

3rd PersonPOV

_November 1, 1993_

Edward opened his eyes and found himself laying partially on Bella's body. He blushed and slowly moved away from her. Then he just laid near her, watching her sleep when something caught his eyes.

The sleeves and the pants of Bella's pajamas were pushed up so Edward got a good look at her arms and legs. Dark purple bruises covered her entire body. There were several scars on her legs and arms too. Red lines ran across her legs, and it made him wince because it looked so painful.

Edward didn't want to disturb Bella, but he was really curious. She had turned over so he lifted up the back of her shirt. When he saw her back his mouth parted lightly in shock because it was so much worse than her legs. Edward touched her bare back delicately, fearing that he might hurt her.

Bella began to stir.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, and saw that Edward was looking at her with this sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong oppa?" she wondered.

"Who did this to you?" he asked ignoring her question.

Edward lifted up the sleeve of her shirt exposing her bruises. Bella's jaw dropped in surprise. A second later she snapped her mouth closed and tried to hide the bruises there. She couldn't believe he saw her bruises.

As Bella tried to answer him, she heard her stepmom's footsteps heading towards her room.

"Oppa!" she yelled, turning back to Edward, who was rubbing her bruises gently. "You have to get out of here! My mom is coming!" Edward looked at her surprised. She opened my window for him to climb out. "Climb down this tree. Goodbye Eddie," Bella said to him with tears in her eyes.

Edward remained silent the whole time as he left her room, but he didn't leave. He stayed and sat on one of the branches of the tree and looked through Bella's window. He couldn't hear what Bella and her mom were talking about but he definitely saw it.

Edward saw Bella's mom bring out a small wooden stick and smack Bella with it several times. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, which wasn't a long time since he started to see what was happening, he busted back into Bella's room.

Bella looked up at her stepmother in pain. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't know we're supposed to have guests today."

She glared at her with hatred in her cold eyes. "Mr. Cullen, of the Cullen Hotel Empire all over Hawaii, is coming to visit us. Your father might get a promotion if we make a good impression! You were supposed to be awake half an hour ago to prepare all of us tea! Now Mr. Cullen is down there expecting tea! What am I supposed to do now huh?" she shouted at her.

Sue began to breathe rapidly as her anger increased. Bella saw her raise that stick of hers again. She curled herself up hoping the pain would lessen, but she knew it wouldn't so she prepared myself for the strike when Edward caught the stick just before it would hit her.

Bella's mother stared at Edward in surprise. Bella opened her eyes and stared at him in shock as well.

Edward looked down at her concerned. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Edward!" she screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you from this evil bitch."

Bella's stepmom twisted her face in hate. "I knew you were trouble all this time Bella. How dare you bring this boy home? Wait until I tell your father about this!"

Edward grabbed Sue's arm to stop her. "You do that and I'll have you fired!" he threatened.

Bella stared at Edward dumbfounded. _What is he talking about?_

"What are you talking about you juvenile delinquent?" Sue snapped.

"I mean," Edward said, glaring at her, "that you're having tea with my father right now and I'll get you and your husband fired if you hit Bella one more time."

Bella look at Edward surprised. _Edward's is the heir of the Cullen Hotel Empire? His family is the richest in all of Hawaii!_

Sue looked at Edward doubtfully. "If you're his son, then how come you're so filthy?" she questioned.

Edward gave her a smirk. "I know you want proof. How about all of us go down there to talk to my dad?"

Sue looked at him. _This is the only way for real evidence. He might even get us a promotion_.

She smirked, "Come on then, boy. Let's go."

All three of them went downstairs together. Edward had to help Bella down because her legs were too weak to support herself. Edward helped her sit on the couch, and he faced the strange man sitting on the recliner.

Mr. Cullen glared at Edward.

"Hi dad," said Edward.

"Where the hell have you been Edward?" shouted Mr. Cullen.

Bella and her family just watched them yell at each other.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Around."

This made Mr. Cullen really mad but he never hit Edward. He just continued yelling, but Edward didn't really listen. After a while he cuts his dad off. "Look dad, shut up about it already and we'll talk about it at home."

_Dang_, Bella thought. _I_ _could never talk to my parents like that._

Mr. Cullen becomes quiet. "Okay son, we'll talk about it at home."

Then Edward gestured his hand at my entire family. "The Swans were nice enough to let me stay at their house. You owe them dad."

Mr. Cullen nodded. "Fine. Charlie and Sue, you two just got a raise."

My stepmom got so excited. "Thank you Mr. Cullen!"

"Come on Edward," Mr. Cullen said, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Let's go home and have that talk."

Edward just brushed his dad's hand off of him and replied, "Later dad. I'll be home in an hour." His father glared at him and Edward glared back. "I said one hour."

Mr. Cullen knew that Edward was stubborn so he agreed. "Fine then. One hour."

After Mr. Cullen left Edward talked to Bella's parents. "Listen here," he said as he sat down next to her. "I can get you hired and fired just like that." He snapped his fingers on the last word.

"We know, we know," my stepmom said sweetly, pouring Edward some tea.

Edward didn't drink it. "All I want is for you two to not to touch Bella anymore. If I see another bruise on her, you know the consequences," Edward threatened.

He held Bella's hand the entire time he spoke with her parents. Bella felt a strange warmth run through her. She knew that right then and there that she was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

Bella's dad remained quiet while her stepmother talked. "Of course Edward," she said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Okay, and I'll make sure you keep your promise." Then Edward turned to face Bella. "Come on, let's go."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Go to my house with me."

"Go! Go!" said Sue pushing Bella towards Edward. "Have fun kids and stay out as long as you like."

Bella knew that her stepmom was really ticked off but she was playing it off pretty well.

Edward continued holding Bella's hand and never once did he let it go. The walk to his house took them about 15 minutes, and Bella enjoyed every second of it. When they reached his house, Edward let out a sigh.

"Bella," he said softly, "just stay quiet and let me do the talking okay?" Bella nodded her head and they entered his house.

Edward's house was huge! Bella felt as though she was a peasant walking through a castle. He even had a few maids and butlers who attended them. Edward led her to his room which was nice and clean, but there were a lot of holes all around his walls.

Bella sat down on his bed as he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done, he came out and sat down next to her, holding her hand. _I really am in love_, she thought.

"Edward, how come your walls have a lot of holes?" Bella asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. Bella began to massage them for him. As he relaxed, he answered her. "Oh, it's cause I fight with my parents a lot so I take it out on the walls." Judging by the holes, Bella could tell that he was really angry every time he made one. "Come on," he said. Edward lifted her up on his back and gave her a piggyback ride downstairs.

He smelled so good now that he's clean and fresh.

His dad was waiting for him in the den so Bella waited outside while Edward went in to face his dad.

Edward went into the den, uninterested in what his dad had to say. "What is it dad?"

"Edward, son…this is getting to be very tiring. Every few weeks you would run away, leaving me and your mother worrying about you."

Edward smirked. "Sure you're worried. That's why you're out with those hoes and mom's out with those morons. It's because I'm your only son so you're just scared that when grandpa passes away he won't put our family on the will."

His father got angry. "Well do you want it to end up on your uncle's side?"

Edward gave Carlisle a look that showed he didn't care, but his dad continued talking anyway. "Since I managed to have a son and my brother has no kids, I have the advantage. Son, listen to me. You know you're my heir. All my wealth will be pass down to you."

Edward looked at my father disgusted. "All you care about is money! You don't even care about me!" He yelled at him as he stormed out of the den.

Edward slammed the door open, stalked outside, and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Come on, let's go."

Bella was confused. She didn't know what had happened.

Edward held her hand and took her to the beach near his house. On the sand there were these two huge rocks. Edward led her over there and lifted her up on one of the rocks. They sat side by side and remained silent until Edward took a deep breath of the ocean air.

"I love this place, don't you?" he asked her smiling.

She returned his smile and held onto his hand tighter. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He avoided her eyes as he replied. "Nothing."

Bella grabbed his chin and turned him to face her. "Come on, you know you can tell me."

He nodded. "It's my dad and this stupid feud he has with my uncle. They're fighting over who will get the larger part in my grandpa's will."

"Oh…" she said softly.

"Isn't it stupid?" he asked laughing humorously. "My grandpa's not even dead yet!"

Bella understood what was bothering him, but she didn't say anything because she knew that he didn't want her to worry about it. He picked up a rock and threw into the ocean. It skipped three times.

"Perfect" he said.

"Why is it perfect?" she asked.

"Age ain't nothing but a number right?" he asked her, changing the subject. Bella thought about it for a while and nodded.

"Since I'm older than you by two years, that makes me your oppa," Edward said to her.

"Yup," she answered, smiling.

Edward smiled back. "I love you…."

Bella felt her heart filled with a bubble of love but then Edward continued talking, "…as a dongsaeng." Her bubble burst.

That was not what she had expected him to say.

Bella stared at Edward with wide eyes. She knew it was pretty forward of her but she had to ask. "Y-your….donsaeng?" she managed to stutter out.

Edward looked back at her with his puppyish, green eyes and smiled. He nodded his head gently.

_Have I been reading all his signs wrong?_ Bella asked herself.

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Want to be my dongsaeng?" Even though it was breaking her heart, she had no choice but to agree.

Bella nodded. "Yes, I want to be your dongsaeng oppa."

"Good," he said, nodding his head.

Edward then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver knife.

Bella stared at him with wide eyes. "Edward, what are you going to do with that knife?"

He asked, "Do you trust me Bella?"

She nodded my head without hesitation. Bella trusted Edward with her whole heart.

Edward smiled at her. "Good. Lower the back of your shirt." When Bella didn't h pulled the back of her shirt down.

Then he used that knife to cut her. "Ow!" She screamed in pain but he continued anyways. He carved a small 'E' onto her shoulder blade. Bella's back was bleeding so Edward bandaged it for her.

Then he handed the knife to Bella. "Here, engrave your initial 'B' too." Her hand trembled as she held the knife. She didn't want to hurt Edward.

"Go ahead. Don't worry, I can stand the pain." He assured her.

So Bella engraved a 'B' onto Edward's back. She was surprised because he didn't let a single tear drop or even cry out in pain. She bandaged him and he acted as if nothing had happen. When it was over, Edward held her close.

Bella held onto Edward tightly as if he was going to leave her. She knew he only thought of her as his little dongsaeng, but it felt nice holding him like this.

As Edward held onto Bella, his smiling face instantly turned sad.

He had wanted to say 'Bella, I love you as a girlfriend' so she would be his forever but he didn't. He wasn't the type to admit his feelings so he figured the scarring was not an engravement of his brotherly love to Bella, but his promised symbol as a soul mate to her forever… **_**

**Translations:**

**Dongsaeng - Younger sibling.**

**Oppa - What girls say to older brothers/older male friend.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled, rich boy who ran away from home. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

Years had passed and I was still with Edward.

I didn't think it was possible, but I grew more and more in love with Edward every day. We would do a lot of stuff together and we never had any fights. We argued, but it never came to the point where we got really mad at each other. Edward would usually let me have it my way.

Jasper Whitlock was Edward's other friend and he hung out with us a lot too. Jasper is a little older than me and is really nice. He has this really cute smile that made you smile as soon as you saw it.

His family life wasn't good either. His dad is a drunk and his mom had passed away when he was young. So usually it was the three of us together.

My home life was a lot better thanks to Edward. My stepmom didn't dare to touch me anymore, but it was still the same between me and my dad. We never talked much.

Edward's parents liked me a lot too. It was because when they tell Edward to do something and he wouldn't do it. They would come to me. I'm kind of like their pawn.

So life was pretty much heaven for me until it completely shattered one day.

It started out with good news but who would have known it would end up in tragedy?

3rd PersonPOV

_June 15, 1996_

Bella's stepmom and dad came home one day from visiting the Cullens.

"Guess what?" Sue asked Bella excitedly.

"What?" she asked calmly.

"The Cullens are planning a wedding for you and Edward!"

Bella sat down because her knees gave out. This news hit her like a wrecking ball. She was completely surprise but she was also happy to hear it because she's so in love with Edward. "Really?" Bella asked excitedly. "How did this happened?"

"Mr. Cullen wanted Edward to get married and he figured you're the girl he should marry."

"What did Edward say?" Bella had to ask. She didn't want him to be forced into this.

"Of course he agreed," she answered.

Bella's breathing increased so I took out her respirator. After she calmed down, Sue took Bella into her room and told her all about the arrangements.

Meanwhile back at the Cullen mansion…

"Just because you're making this wedding for me and Bella doesn't mean I owe you anything!" Edward yelled angrily at his dad.

Carlisle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Edward! You listen to me! Once you and Bella get married, your grandpa will give you all of his businesses. Sharing part of it with your dad isn't asking for much is it?"

Edward pushed his dad away and began to laugh. "The only two people grandpa will give the businesses to is me or uncle. He won't give it to you because you'll spend it all on those whores! I bet all your money is gone now."

He was right. Carlisle was in serious debt, and he needed Edward to get married because his grandpa was going to give Edward his inheritance once he gets married.

Edward had just turned 18 and Carlisle had planned the marriage months ahead. He got down on my knees and begged. "Please son. Please do it for me."

Edward rolled his eyes at his father. "You're so pathetic dad." Then he sighed. Living with Bella taught him compassion and sympathy for people. "I'll see what I can do dad."

He went into his room. Just then his cell phone rang. Edward picked it up, thinking it was Bella. Using his sexy voice, he whispered, "Hi Bella."

A weird high-pitched giggle came from the other end of the line.

"Ooh…" said the voice, "hi to you too sexy."

Edward rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up Jasper."

Using his real voice, Jasper began to laugh out loud. "Gross, hyung! Is that how you talk to Bella? Ew! It gives me the chills!"

"Hey Jasper," Edward said seriously. "Is everything set and ready to go?"

"Yeah hyung," Jasper answered.

"Good," Edward said smiling. "Meet me at the docks tonight. From there we can sail to the mainland airport and get away from Hawaii to start a new life in Korea."

"Yeah, but did you tell Bella about it?"

"No," Edward sighed. "I'm afraid she won't leave her family. I'm planning to just kidnap her and take her along. It's easier that way and no hassle."

"Right," said Jasper. "At least the three of us will still be together."

"Yeah. I'll meet you in an hour. Get everything ready. I got our money too."

"Okay," Jasper replied.

"Bye," Edward said then clicked his phone off.

Edward's dad didn't know it, but his grandpa had given him $10 million in advance, along with hotel ownerships in Korea and Hawaii as his wedding gift. Edward planned to leave his father $5 million and live off the rest with Bella and Jasper.

He smiled thinking about how he would be able to get away from everything and just be with the one I loved the most, Bella.

Back at the Swans home…

Bella was so excited that she couldn't sleep. She knew she was still too young to be thinking about marriage. She's only 16, but she know that Edward is the only guy for her. She held her teddy bear close as thoughts of Edward drifted her to sleep…

It was midnight when Edward snuck out of his house quietly without making a noise. He carried his backpack full of money on his back. He planned to go to Bella's house to grab her and leave. Then it would be just him, Bella, and Jasper leaving together.

Edward was almost to Bella's house when he realized that he was being followed.

It was his uncle's men.

They came to get rid of him.

Edward was smart though, and he knew the streets too well. He made his way through the alley and those men ended up losing him. But when he reached Bella's house, about ten men had surrounded her house. They all saw him approaching. Edward began to run as they chased him. He made it to the dock and I saw Jasper on the boat.

"Hyung!" he shouted. "Hurry! The boat is leaving!"

Edward threw his bag onto the boat first and made a high jump. He landed safely onto the boat. His uncle's men couldn't chase him anymore. Edward and Jasper started cheering until Edward realized what was missing.

Bella.

He had left her.

Edward fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Bella! We left her! We have to go back!" Edward yelled.

Jasper opened his mouth in shock because he just realized it too. Then he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Edward. We can't. If we go back, we'll just get killed and we'll be putting Bella's life in danger too."

Edward moved away from Jasper, knowing that the darkness will cover his face.

For the first time in Edward's entire life, he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Translation:**

**Hyung – What a man says to another man meaning big brother.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled, rich boy who ran away from home. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 5**

3rd PersonPOV

The next morning Bella woke up with this strange feeling inside of her. She didn't know why she did, but she found it disturbing. Then Bella remembered that she and Edward were going to get married soon, so the feeling subsided.

When she went downstairs, her stepmom was holding that wooden stick she hadn't seen in years.

Bella began to panic.

She whacked her with it, and she fell down surprised.

"Where is Edward?" she screamed at her.

Bella was so confused. She didn't know what her stepmom was talking about. Sue kept hitting her, telling Bella to answer her. But how could she answer when she didn't even know herself? Then something unusual happened - Charlie grabbed the stick away from Sue.

"Stop hitting her! Can't you tell that she can't think straight through all that pain?" he yelled at her.

Though her stepmom was shocked, she kept her mouth shut because Charlie had never done that to her before.

"Bella," her dad spoke to her gently, holding her hand. "Edward ran away from home again. He's no longer in Hawaii and the wedding is canceled."

"He left?" Bella asked blankly.

Her dad nodded his head sadly.

"How can he leave me?" She asked standing up. Sue's next words hit her hard and cold like ice.

"He probably left because he didn't want to marry you," she said harshly.

Bella sunk down to her knees on the floor and began to sob to herself.

Her parents left the room, leaving her alone.

_How can you leave me, Edward? _She thought desperately._ Were all those promises of taking care of me lies?_

Bella loved Edward so much. All she ever wanted was to be with him, even if he did only consider her as a dongsaeng. She needed to know why he left. Being with him all this time, Bella knew where he went. She'll search all of Korea if she had to.

_One year later…_

During this year, Bella's life had returned to the hell she once knew. She managed to save up enough money for a ticket to Korea and some money to spend. She had to work odd hours so Sue wouldn't find out because if she did she would have taken the money from her.

Bella also had to sell some of Edward's gifts that he had given to her. He was a really generous oppa who would buy her a lot of expensive clothes, jewelry, perfume, and just about anything that Bella wanted. She figured he wouldn't mind because they're just material possessions. They were a big help because Bella managed to trade them in for a lot of money.

_July 24, 1997_

Bella finally had enough money to leave.

It took her a while to get enough though because she knew the chances of finding Edward right away were low so she needed extra money for her search. She also had to pay double for a fake I.D.

You could say that she had almost everything planned out. She got a pretty good amount so she planned on leaving today.

It's been a little over a year since Edward left her with no reason or explanation. Bella has gotten so much thinner. She couldn't eat or sleep because she missed Edward so much. The problem she still had facing her, though, were her parents. Bella knew they were not going to let her leave. She was only 17.

_Damn, still a minor._

This year had been total hell for Bella, and she can't stand another year of it. She had to leave now, and she had a plan.

Bella was going to fake her death.

It was all so perfect. Her family had to go out to a luau with Mr. Cullen. He still keeps in touch with them. Bella guessed it's because he thinks she might know where Edward is. Though the truth is, she has no idea where Edward is except that he is somewhere in Korea.

Bella planned to fake a drowning. Because of her heart failure, she can close off her air circulation for up to 4 minutes so this time she is using it to let her family think that she has drowned. The tides would drift er body to sea so she will never be found.

But before Bella could go she had to say goodbye to her father first. She went to him and hugged him hard.

Charlie looked at her surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She shook my head. "It wasn't for anything dad. I did it because I love you."

her dad had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella. I am so worthless as your father."

"No you're not but you have to do what's right dad. Don't let anyone stop you, and stop putting yourself down," she told him.

He nodded his head. Bella hugged him again for the last time. "I'm going for a swim okay?" He nodded his head and watched her walk towards the ocean.

The plan went perfect. Bella stayed underwater for a while and swam herself to the other side of the beach where they couldn't see her. All of her belongings were there already. She got on the dock and sailed to the mainland airport leaving Hawaii forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Luau – ****A Hawaiian party or feast.**

**Dongsaeng – Younger sibling.**

**Oppa - What girls say to older brothers/older male friends.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled boy who meets an abused Bella Swan. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 6**

[Seoul, Korea]

_July 26, 1997_

Edward traced the 'B' scar on his back.

_Damn_, he thought. _I miss Bella so much_.

Edward sent out one of his men to retrieve news about her and if they could, go bring her to him here in Korea. Edward had it all. Money and power. The only thing that was missing was Bella. So much had happened to him as he remembered back.

Jasper and Edward made it to Seoul, Korea. With his leadership skills and Jasper's smooth talking, they ended up getting a lot of businesses and putting others out of business.

Money was not enough for Edward. He needed power so he created Sechs Kies, where he was the leader and Jasper was his second-in command. Jasper and Edward managed to eliminate the group Quiksilver on their own and gained the respect and loyalty of the two members Emmett McCarthy and Tyler Crowley.

Along the way, they found Embry Call and Jacob Black wandering the streets. Embry proved to be a genius and Jacob was handy in finding information.

Edward knew they were enough. They had hundreds of men under them, but Sechskies were the main leaders with Edward as the head. They committed a lot of crimes but no evidence was ever found to convict them.

Just then there was a knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Come in," Edward said.

Jacob came in. "I have news for you, boss," he said.

"Well what is it? What did you find out about Bella?" he asked.

Jacob looked down and hesitated to reply. "I'm afraid it's bad news."

Those words made him panic. "Jacob Black, you answer me now!" Edward yelled with rage.

His yelling scared Jacob so he blurted it out, "Bella Swan is dead. She drowned while she was swimming in the ocean. Her body has not been found and is still missing."

Edward fell back onto his seat in shock.

_Bella's dead? No, anyone but Bella_, he thought in agony.

Jacob knew it was a good time to leave so he left Edward in his office.

"Bella!" he screamed out of his window in pain. His cries echoed throughout the city of Seoul.

BPOV

I finally made it to Chejudo, Korea. I didn't know where to look for Edward so I though anywhere was fine to start looking. I was never a lucky person. I couldn't find any signs of Edward there so I traveled to Inchun City.

My search for Edward continued for another year. During that time I had traveled to many cities like Guam, Pusan, etc. It must have been a gift from God because one day my search was over…

3rd PersonPOV

_November 21, 1998_

Bella had just finished her overtime shift at the Swan Hotel.

It was pretty ironic because her whole family spent their lives working for hotels and here is the biggest one in all of Seoul with their family name. Bella went into the worker's lounge to take a break and pour herself some tea. She sat down and read the headlines.

_**Sechskies are to open a conference broadcasting live on Channel 6 today.**_

Bella rolled her eyes. Not them again. They were the notorious mafia lead by Brandon Cullen. She shuddered. She can't believe the leader has the same last name as her beloved Edward.

Actually Sechkies was composed of 6 leaders. They committed a lot of crimes and were always challenging the authorities. They had a lot of power and no one could take their pictures without their consent but a lot of people know what they look like.

Bella didn't care though. She was too busy looking for Edward to notice them.

A person who worked with her, Alice, came into the lounge.

"Hey," she said, patting Bella lightly on the knee, "On break?" Bella took a sip of her tea and nodded. "Me too," she said smiling.

Bella smiled back at her. Alice was actually one of the nicest people at the hotel. Most of them were cold and just worried about how much tips they can get.

Alice picked up the TV remote and turned to Channel 6.

"Hey Bella, there's supposed to be showing Sechkies today. Wonder what they look like." Bella nodded and watched with her. When the clock struck 9, she felt like her heart had stopped, and it was not from her heart failure either. Bella stared at the face that was giving a cocky smile to the camera.

Edward.

Slowly the camera pulled out revealing the other 5 members.

Bella also recognized Jasper. He and Edward looked completely different but she still recognized them. Edward had his hair dyed completely brown while Jasper's was streaked.

Alice and Bella watched them in silence as they began to talk. Edward and the others introduced themselves. Then the camera showed directly at Edward.

To most people he would look like an evil gang leader but in Bella's eyes he was a beautiful angel. If it was even possible, Edward was even finer than before.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Bella said looking at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just listening to what they have to say." She pointed to Edward on the screen. "Who is he?"

"That's Brandon Cullen," she answered her.

Bella stared at Edward some more. He had changed his name and so did Jasper.

No wonder she couldn't find them.

Alice caught her staring so she smiled at her. "The leader is cute huh?"

Bella blushed, "Yeah."

"Too bad in real life he's such a jerk."

"He is not!" she yelled at her.

Alice scooted her seat back in shock.

Bella apologized right away. "Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to yell at you."

She had a confused look on her face but she said, "Uh, it's okay Bella."

Bella pulled a finger to my lips. "Shh…let's listen to what they have to say…"

Edward began talking. "This is Sechkies speaking to all you losers out there watching us. We just want to say that we're open to hire new 'employees'. We usually travel around to our many hotels but you'll find us if you have the right connections. Also a word to the police of Korea…why are you picking on us?" Edward asked sarcastically. "We're good, law-abiding citizens." Edward folded his hands together and gave a little bow.

Then all of the Sechskies leaders started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Look at him!" Alice yelled and pointed to Jasper on the T.V. screen. "Look at that stupid smile and that perverted laugh. Kekeke…" Alice made a poor impression of Jasper's laugh and it made Bella laugh.

_Geez_, she thought,_ Jasper would kill her if he knew she made fun of his trademark smile_.

The show ended a little too soon for me but Edward did say he was visiting many hotels and mine is the biggest one.

He has to come here.

Bella went back to work and waited for him to come.

Edward entered the main doors of the Swan Hotel and headed towards the lobby.

He let out a sigh. Being in a hotel brought back a lot of memories he had with Bella. He remembered how he would take Bella to the hotels to trash it or slide down the long stairway banisters, but those carefree days are over. Edward's only love had died, and he no longer has the heart to love anyone else.

Ever since the news of Bella's death, Edward began to develop a passion for anything he thought that is related to her. Things like her hairbrush, the same type of lip gloss she used, her little respirator, etc.

There are times when he had to give her mouth to mouth if the respirator wasn't around. Edward smiled remembering that she had told him that he was her first kiss. Bella never went out with any guys so it made Edward really happy, but he also found it very strange. But because he didn't want to give her any ideas about dating other guys, he had never asked.

Edward changed his name to Brandon to symbolize that Edward had died along with Bella and Brandon replaced him.

He chose the name Brandon because of Bella's initial 'B' on his back, so if anyone asks, the 'B' stands for Brandon.

Jasper wanted to change his name to Ryan but Edward wouldn't let him. He only allowed him to change his name if it had the letter 'B' so Jasper ended up changing it to Bryan instead.

"Hey, hyung! Over here!" Jasper shouted.

Edward looked over at his five friends. He walked over to them and was surprised at what he saw. "What the hell is this?" he asked angrily. Every single one of them had a girl in each arm. "What do you guys think you're doing?" he asked as he strode over to them.

"Come on hyung," said Emmett. "Lighten up."

"Yeah," Tyler said. "We worked hard all day and now let's have a little fun."

Edward rolled my eyes and saw two girls who wrapped their arms around him.

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright!" they all shouted.

They like it when Edward was in a good mood.

From where Bella was standing, she felt as though someone had stabbed her with a knife.

Edward looked so happy with those two girls sitting on both sides of his lap.

Bella stared at her reflection in the hotel mirror. Big, glassy eyes, pale skin, and waist-length brown hair. She kind of looked like a ghost. _Not much to look at_, she thought sighing sadly. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Bella slowly turned around.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asked.

Whew. She let out a sigh of relief. It's just Alice.

"They're here," she whispered to her.

"Who?" she asked and looked over Bella's shoulder.

"SechsKies."

"Oh. Do you want to go serve them?" Alice asked her.

She shook my head 'no' quickly.

Alice laughed. "Okay. Don't get so worked up, Bella. I'll do it." She took a waitress pad and headed over to their table.

Bella remained in the corner watching them.

"Hi, my name is Alice and I'll be your waitress today. May I take your order?"

All the SechsKies members looked up at her when she approached them.

Instantly Jasper made the two girls on his lap move. Then he looked up at Alice, giving her his best smile. "I don't know what I want for dinner, but you want to be my dessert?"

The other 5 Kies members laughed while Alice rolled her eyes. "That's so cute. Must have took you all day to think up that one huh?"

"Ooh," Embry shouted. "This one has a mouth."

Jasper just smiled. "Feisty. I like it."

Then he pinched Alice's side playfully.

She moved away, glaring. "Hey don't touch me!"

"Come on babe. Go out with me. I'll show you a good time."

"Hell no!" Alice shouted back in his face.

Then Edward stood up. "Don't talk to my friend like that," he said in a low threatening voice. "Or else I'll have you fired."

Edward's glare made Alice move back a little bit but she answered back anyways. "You can't fire me! I quit!"

She handed Tyler her apron and pad then stomped over to Bella in the dark corner.

"Stupid, lousy jerks," Alice whispered to her.

"I know," Bella whispered back, patting her shoulder.

Then she caught Edward staring at her. Bella didn't know what to say or do so she just left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Translations: ****Hyung – What a man says to another man meaning big brother.**

**A/N: Original story is on Profile.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled boy who meets an abused Bella Swan. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Edward stared at the girl who was talking to the waitress, Alice.

_She looks like Bella_, he thought, _but can't be…_

"Hyung," Jasper said. "What are you looking at?"

"Her," he said, pointing in Alice's and Bella's direction.

"You like my waitress too?" Jasper asked, pouting.

"No." Edward shook his head. "Her friend, doesn't she look like Bella?"

Jasper glanced at the person Edward was pointing at and watched her walk away. "No..." Jasper said slowly. "That girl's hair is much longer and Bella has a nicer body. That chick looks like a stick."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at Jasper. "How do you know Bella has a nice body?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "I dunno… just guessing. Embry's calling me. I'll go see what he wants," Jasper said quickly and ran over to Embry right away.

Edward began to chase the girl who just left.

Bella heard some footsteps following behind her so I quickly turned a corner and entered her room.

Edward ran after her as fast as he could. He saw the girl turn a corner. He continued to chase her until he saw a figure up ahead. Edward grabbed her by the shoulder. When the girl turned around, she had a surprised expression on her face.

"What do you want?"

Edward looked at the strange girl. She looked nothing like Bella. "Wrong person," he said and the girl walked way.

He sighed. _Maybe it's because I miss Bella so much that I'm beginning to see her_.

Edward began to walk back to the lobby, disappointed.

From Bella's hotel room, she watched Edward through the little peep hole in the door. She saw him pat a girl and then walk away with his head bowed down. Bella crossed her room and sat down on her bed. She let out a sigh.

_Edward doesn't miss me_, I thought dejectedly._ He has too many girls with him already. He probably forgot who I am by now._

She didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face. Bella quickly wiped them away. She wanted to tell herself that she hated Edward, but she couldn't because then she'd just be lying to herself. There was only one thing left for her to do.

Bella got up and stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She can't be with Edward as Bella, but I wanted to be by his side to watch over him. She thought about it for a while and remembered they were recruiting new members for Black Skies.

Bella looked at myself in the mirror again. Hmm…if my hair is short and put into a cap, I wear sunglasses more, darken my skin with make-up, and lower my voice…I can pass for a guy.

So she did just that.

Within an hour, Bella had transformed herself into a guy. She checked herself over. As a guy, she didn't look too bad. She smoothed out her new short hair and tucked it into a cap. Guys wear earrings too so she didn't have to worry about her earring holes. She wore a couple of T-shirts under her flannel and 2 pairs of boxers under her baggy jeans so she would fill out more and wouldn't look so scrawny. She checked her make-up, making sure she was well-covered and put her sunglasses on.

_Perfect_, she thought with satisfaction.

Now all Bella has to do is have to pass the test to join the gang.

Edward walked down the aisle looking at the 5 new candidates. He nodded my head as he studied them. "Pretty good," he said.

"Alright," he clapped his hands to get their attention. "All of you know how it's done. Tyler and Emmett will jump you guys, and if you're still standing after 5 minutes, then welcome to SechsKies."

Only 2 of the 5 guys lasted when Tyler and Emmett were done beating them up.

"Okay," Jasper said. The two newest members to join is—"

"Wait!" shouted a voice, interrupting Jasper. Everyone looked over to see who it was.

Edward stared at the young boy who was walking towards them.

_What the hell? Damn! This kid looks like Bell__a!_ _I must be losing it. How come I keep seeing her today?_

Jasper stared at the new boy curiously, "Yes? What do you want little man?"

Bella looked at Jasper. _Gosh he developed an attitude_, she thought.

Bella took a deep breath. This is it.

"I want to join SechsKies," she stated.

A guy Bella recognized as Jacob Black busted out laughing. He placed his hand on top of her head.

"You?" he asked incredulously but amused, "How old are you boy? 15? 16? And how tall are you now, 5'?"

Bella moved his hand off her head. "No. I'm 18 and I'm not 5', I'm 5'3." That made all the other members laugh along with him, except Edward. Bella looked at him curiously and realized he was checking her out.

_Oh no._ _Please don't recognize me._

Edward held up his hand for the others to stop laughing. "Hey, if he wants a chance, then we'll give it to him." Then he turned to face Bella. She felt her heart thumping loudly and prayed he couldn't hear it. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

_Dang_, _he smells good_, Bella thought as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Look kid," Edward said to her. "You have to be jumped in order to join. These two guys-" he said pointing to Tyler and Emmett "-will kick the crap out of you for 5 minutes. If you're still standing, you're in."

Bella nodded her head. She knew she had to last because she's doing it all for Edward. Bella stood there as Emmett and Tyler began to hit her. Tyler threw the first punch and it gave her instant pain.

_He's even stronger than Sue_, she thought.

Emmett kicked her, and she was knocked to the ground. But she got up, and she kept pulling herself up every time she was knocked down.

Edward looked at the helpless boy who was struggling to stand up.

He didn't understand why but when he look at the boy, images of Bella replaced him. Right now in Edward's eyes, it looked like it was Bella being beaten up by Tyler and Emmett.

He couldn't help it when he yelled "Stay down!" to the boy.

Everyone stared at Edward.

Both Tyler and Emmett stopped hitting the boy because they were surprised Edward was being nice out of nowhere.

Bella heard Edward yelling for her to stay down. Her ears listened but her legs wouldn't. She refused to stay down. No matter how many times they hit her or how hard they hit her, she still managed to get back up.

Finally the 5 minutes was over and Bella was still standing.

"Am I in?" she asked in a weak voice.

She saw Edward staring at her with a surprised expression. "Yes, you're in." he said patting her shoulder.

Bella smiled and fainted into his arms.

Edward held the boy surprised.

He realized the boy had fainted. Usually he would have let go and let the person drop to the ground if someone had fainted on him, but this time Edward held on tight.

The other 5 Kies members looked and the two new recruits looked at Edward with queeried eyes.

"Uh, hyung," Jasper said as he patted Edward on the shoulder.

"What?" Edward asked, as he continued holding the boy.

"What should we do about the new recruits?" he asked.

"Give them instructions and show them to their rooms. We'll have a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay."

They all left but once in a while, they all would glance back looking at Edward, who was carrying the boy in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Translations: ****Hyung – What a man says to another man meaning big brother.**

**A/N: Original story is on Profile.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled boy who meets an abused Bella Swan. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 8**

Slowly Bella began to regain consciousness and woke up.

She sat up in the bed she was in and looked around. She realized she was in the biggest room in the Swan Hotel: The Presidential Suite.

"What am I doing in here?" she asked herself.

Then the chair in front of her spun around.

With Edward sitting in it.

Bella stared at him with wide eyes. She started to panic because she was all alone with him in the room.

Edward gave her a sideways glance. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

Edward got up out of his seat and walked towards Bella. He sat down on the bed next to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Be-" She began but instantly cut herself off. _Stupid_, she thought to myself_, you almost said your real name_!

Bella saw Edward's eyes grow wide.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Benji," she answered him quickly.

"Oh," he said and backed away from her. He stood up and walked towards the window, looking outside.

Edward knew the new recruit was a boy but somewhere inside of him he wished Benji would have said his name was Bella.

Edward sighed.

"There's a meeting tomorrow. Be there okay?" I toldBenji.

Bella looked at Edward whose back was facing her.

Even though it had only been two years since they've been apart, she felt as though she couldn't read what was going on in his mind anymore.

Bella let out a sigh herself. "Edward, where do we meet later tomorrow?"

The call of his real name made Edward look up sharply.

He ran over to where Benji was sitting and grabbed him by his shoulders. "How do you know my real name?" he demanded, "No one knows me by that. Everyone calls me Brandon."

_Oh no_, Bella thought.

She had completely forgotten that Edward had changed his name to Brandon but she thought fast and said, "I didn't know your name as Edward. All I said was, 'Where do we meet later tomorrow?'"

She felt Edward's grip on her loosen.

He had bought the story. _Thank God._

When he was looking, Bella let out a sigh of relief.

_I'm losing it_, Edward thought.

"We'll meet in the main dining room tomorrow," he told Benji. He nodded his head and left.

Edward walked out to the balcony and looked up at the sky and said, "I love you Bella, that's why it hurts so much that you're not here."

But the real Bella had already left before she could have heard those words.

Meanwhile back in the hotel lobby…

Jasper and the others gave the new recruits instructions about the meeting, after that the new recruits went back to their rooms.

"You think there's something wrong with Brandon, hyung?" Tyler asked Jasper.

"Yeah," said Emmett, "did you see the way he held the new guy?"

They all shuddered.

"No, it's nothing," Jasper answered.

"You think maybe Brandon is gay?" Embry asked.

"You're the one who looks gay," Emmett said jokingly.

"Shut up!" yelled Embry as he punched Emmett.

The others began to laugh. Then Jacob said, "Could be though. I never saw him 'be' with a girl before."

Jasper let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you guys the real deal, but don't let this get back to Brandon okay?" They all nodded and leaned forward to hear the story.

"It was about 5 years ago when Brandon hyung met this girl named Bella Swan…" He started.

"She a babe?" Emmett asked, interrupting him.

Jasper gave him a look. "Yes, Emmie, she's a babe."

"Oh, okay," Emmett said, "continue."

"Anyways," Jasper said continuing the story, "Brandon knew her before he met me. It turns out that she was the first person who ever really cared about him and Brandon fell in love with her, but you know how hyung is. He could never tell anyone exactly what's on his mind or how he feels. Instead of saying he wants Bella to be his girlfriend, he said he wants her to be his dongsang-"

"That's stupid!" Emmett yelled, interrupting Jasper again. "Why did he say that for? She's a babe!"

"Shhh!" Tyler, Embry, and Jacob hushed Emmett.

Again, Jasper continued, "Well, Brandon ended up having this blood ceremony with her. They scarred each other's back with their initial. It looks like a blood tie but later on I found out it was his symbol of promised love-"

"Ow. That must have hurt," Emmett said, hugging himself. Tyler smacked him on the back of his head for interrupting again.

"I think they knew each other for a year before they met me. At first I thought Bella was cute, but then by the way Brandon acted around her, I could tell she was off limits. See, Bella had this heart condition where air would suddenly be closed off and she couldn't breathe," Jasper explained. "The only way to get air in was by this respirator-"

"The one hyung always carry?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmie," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, it was either that or mouth to mouth. Once when Brandon was collecting shells for Bella, while I was walking along the shores with her, one of her attacks came on. I freaked out of course, but I knew what to do. I laid her down and I was about to give her CPR, but then Brandon ran at the speed of lightning and knocked me into the ocean and he gave her CPR himself."

The others started laughing.

"Dang, ain't he a Romeo?" Emmett said laughing.

Jasper smiled.

"It's because he loves Bella and didn't want any other guy touching her. I mean, during school, if any guy talks about wanting to date her, Brandon made sure none of them did. Oh yeah, Brandon hyung hasn't always been Brandon. His real name is Edward. The 'B' scar on his back stands for Bella, not Brandon," I told them.

The others opened their mouths in shock. They never knew Edward had been this much in love before.

"How romantic," Emmett whispered.

"Shut up hyung," Embry said. "Quit interrupting!"

"Okay, okay," Emmett said, blocking himself from Tyler's hand, afraid to get smacked again.

Jasper then began talking again.

"If there are no more interruptions, then I'll continue." Jasper paused for a second waiting for Emmett or anyone else to say something again. When no one said anything he continued.

"The day before Brandon and I made it here to Korea, he and Bella were supposed to get married. Brandon didn't like his dad and there was this feud in their family on who would get the grandpa's inheritance. Brandon got it, of course, and he took it all and left Hawaii. He took me and he was planning on taking Bella too. When he went to her house to get her though, his uncle's men were guarding the place and he couldn't take her. He ended up leaving Hawaii without saying goodbye to Bella."

All of them remained silent.

Then Jacob spoke, "Last year hyung sent me out to get some news on Bella Swan. She had died drowning."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah but Brandon and I think she committed suicide. He thinks it's because Bella couldn't handle living with her stepmom, who always abused her. If you ask me, I think Bella committed suicide because Brandon left her without any reason. I think hyung thinks that too but he just won't admit it. I think he blames himself for her death and since then he hasn't been the same. He used to be nicer and not this touchy. Also that's why he's never been with another girl. I mean, we see him flirt with other girls but none of us actually see him 'be' with another girl right?"

The others nodded in agreement and Jasper continued, "About this new boy today…I think Brandon is losing it. He probably thinks when he sees the boy he sees-"

Jasper stopped talking when he looked up. He finished his sentence with a "-See you later!" and ran off.

The others looked up surprised. Tyler smacked Emmett on his head again.

"What?" Emmett asked exasperated, "I didn't interrupt!"

"It's not Emmie's fault," said Embry. "Look."

Embry pointed to where Jasper ran off too.

"Aigo," Tyler said, "it's that same waitress babe."

"See?" said Emmett. "It's cause of a girl, not me. You hit me by mistake."

"No, it's not a mistake I still wanna smack your head cause it makes this cool hollow sound," replied Tyler as he smacked Emmett on his head again.

"So, wanna go out sometime?" Jasper asked Alice, leaning near her.

She rolled her eyes at him and answered flatly, "No."

She began to leave.

Jasper held onto her arm. "Come on babe. Christmas is next month. So don't be a scrooge."

Alice surprised Jasper by giving him a seductive smile. "I guess," she said coyly. "How about we go out on November 31st then?" She flashed him a sexy smile.

Jasper returned the sexy smile. "It's a date then," he answered, letting Alice's arm go.

The other four walked up to Jasper.

"How'd it go Bryan?" asked Jacob.

"Hey, hey, what can I say?" he answered cockily. "I'm the man!"

Tyler gave him a high-five.

"Alright!" Emmett yelled. " So when are you two going out?"

"November 31st," Jasper answered.

"Uh, Bryan," said Embry.

"What Embry?"

"November doesn't have a 31st…"

"What?" Jasper asked surprised.

He quickly looked at the calendar. November ended on the 30th. He looked around for Alice but she had already left.

Jasper started swearing while the others tried to hold back their laughter.

_November 23, 1998_

"This meeting of SechsKies is now in session," Edward announced to the main members of the group, along with the new recruits. His voice immediately got their attention and they quickly focused on me.

Edward looked to see if Benji was here…he was.

Edward gave a little smile to him. He didn't know why but when he looked at Benji his mind would replace Benji's face with Bella's.

"So any new business?" Edward asked the members.

"Yes," Tyler answered, "The Black Dragons have killed some of our members and also took away some of our businesses."

"Damn it!" he yelled and pounded his fist on the table. "We'll just have to see that this Black Dragon matter will be solved. Bryan," Edward said looking at Jasper, "you, Embry, Jacob, and the two new recruits deal with the businesses. Tyler, Emmett, and Benji will come with me."

Everyone looked at him strangely.

Jasper began to speak. "Uh, hyung. You want to take Benji along?"

Edward glared at him. "Yeah, anyone here have any objections?" No one answered. "Meeting adjourned," he announced and everyone went to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Aigoo – Used when****surprised or happy. Ex: Ah!, Oh, Oh my God.**

**Hyung – What a man says to another man meaning big brother.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled boy who meets an abused Bella Swan. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter 9**

Bella followed the Black Kies into a dark alley. She was certainly surprised that Edward had wanted to take her along with him considering that she was one of the weakest members. Bella thought that she would get to work with the White Kies in the businesses.

"Hey kid," Emmett said to her.

"What is it?"

He handed Bella a gun. "Use this to protect yourself."

Her eyes widened as I held the cold metal.

_Please don't let me use it_, she prayed silently.

Edward walked over to her. "Okay, the co-leaders of Black Dragons are meeting around here. You'll recognize them by the dragon tattoos on their arms. If you see them, just shoot them as they come out."

"But Brandon hyung, I-" Bella's words were cut off by the sound of gunshots.

_*POW POW POW*_

"Get down!" Edward yelled as he covered Bella. Then he started firing. Bella covered her ears and watched Edward in disbelief. He had shot four people and killed three of them.

Edward stood up smiling.

She couldn't believe it. She was in love with a cold-blooded killer.

Tyler and Emmett killed some other members and Edward told them to kill every single Black Dragon member.

One Black Dragon member laid hurt on the ground. Edward pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and pointed a gun to his head. "Tell me who's your leader punk or else I'll blow your brains out."

The young boy was whimpering. She felt sorry for him. "Please don't kill me. My leader is Alec Cullen."

"Who the hell is that?" Edward asked angrily. "What the hell does he have against me?"

"He's the godson of Mr. Cullen, who is one of the heirs of the Cullen Hotel Empire and he came to get the inheritance back from you."

Bella listened to what the boy was saying. She never knew that Edward's uncle had a godson. From what she had heard, Edward's uncle had passed away two months ago and he had an heir. _The heir is the leader of Black Dragon_, she figured out.

"That bastard," Edward swore. "He's dead and he still has someone after me." When Edward wasn't looking, the Black Dragon boy had pulled out a knife, ready to stab Edward.

Bella didn't have time to think so she reacted instantly. She shot the boy. He fell back in pain but still managed to get up and run away.

Edward looked at Bella surprised. He gave her a smile. "Good job, Benji," he said walking over to him and patted him on the back. Bella was appalled at what she had just done. She couldn't answer him so she just handed him the gun back.

Just then Tyler and Emmett came back to them. "Got them all hyung," said Tyler smiling as he did some fancy handwork with his gun.

"Good," Edward said. "Benji here just saved my life. I knew it was a good idea to bring him along."

"Really?" asked Emmett. "Nice work kid." Then he punched Bella lightly on the shoulder.

When they made it back to the hotel, Bella ran into her room using her respirator and swallowed a pill. Afterwards, she took a shower. She felt so dirty because of what she had done. She knew this was going to be only one of the many dirty works she would have to do to stay with Edward.

BPOV  
><strong><br>**_A few months later…_

During this time, since I saved Edward's life, he began to trust me more and confided in me with everything. I was like his new best friend. SechsKies continued traveling to many places and recruiting new members.

More war between SechsKies and Black Dragons broke out. Many businesses were shut down and more members were killed from both sides. All the bloodshed and fighting was getting to me but I held on. All the members of SechsKies accepted me but sometimes I overhear them whisper that I'm gay. I didn't care as long as I had Edward.

3rd PersonPOV

_April 30, 1999_

Finally, after many days of hard work, SechsKies finally got a day of rest. The leaders always hang out together but Edward always included Bella. They were at this fancy restaurant and were all having a good time. Emmett was telling them funny jokes, but he stopped in the middle of a joke as he saw the Black Dragon leaders enter the restaurant.

Tension was felt by everyone. The Black Dragons sat down across from them. Edward and Alec were giving each other glares.

Underneath the tables, they pulled out their guns. Bella knew the Black Dragons were doing the same. They didn't know which side fired the first shot but before they knew it, bullets were flying everywhere.

Edward covered Bella as they ran out of the restaurant safely. They met up with the other 5 Kies in a dark alley. The Black Dragons were still chasing them.

"Damn it hyung! What should we do?" Tyler asked.

"Kill them all!" Edward shouted in response.

"There are too many!" Embry shouted back. "Let's just hide out in this motel." They all ran and hid in this cheap motel's restaurant. The Black Dragons lost them as they continued searching.

"I don't believe this!" Edward said furiously. "I, Brandon Cullen, of SechsKies have to hide down here in this cockroach motel like I'm a dog or something!"

"Calm down," Bella said to him gently, patting his back. "It's not so bad."

"Yeah hyung," Jasper said. "It's only for one night. Besides, we'll make them pay for this."

All of them looked around. There was only one bed. Bella could tell none of them wanted the floor because it was disgusting and reeked of something. "I ain't taking the floor!" all of them shouted in unison.

"There's only one bed though," Jacob said.

"Look on the bright side," Emmett said as he laid out the sheets of the bed, "at least it's king size bed."

Bella nodded her head. "It'll be a tight squeeze, but we'll all have to try and fit in."

Soon it was Tyler, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Embry, and Jacob lying down side by side uncomfortably on the bed. They were laying down one by one and the others looked at Bella strangely as she ran to be the next person to lie down near Edward.

Soon everyone fell asleep except Bella. She made sure everyone was asleep before she made her move. She bent over to kiss Edward lightly on the lips. Then she laid her head down on his chest to hear his heartbeat and sighed contentedly.

Then she felt Edward's leg twitch. Oh no. Bella knew what he was about to do, his 360. She placed her entire body on top of his because she didn't want to get kicked.

As Edward did his 360, he kicked everyone except Bella off of the bed. As always when Edward was done, he had a huge smile on his face. Then he held onto Bella tightly. She was overwhelmed with happiness.

The others must have been exhausted because none of them woke up except for Emmett. He opened his eyes sleepily and said, "Huh?"

"You're dreaming," Bella whispered to him. He nodded his head and went back to sleep.

Soon Bella drifted off to sleep as well.

_May 1, 1999_

The next morning Edward began to stir and woke up finding Benji holding onto him tightly. His eyes widened and gently unraveled Benji's arms and legs off of him.

The guys already called Benji gay and Edward didn't want them to think he was gay too. He sat up and saw 5 of the SechsKies leaders lying on the floor.

Jasper began to wake up. He sat up and looked around. "Gross! How the hell did I end up down here?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

Then Emmett woke up. "Damn, my butt hurts. It feels like someone kicked it last night." One by one everyone woke up.

"P.U.!" Tyler yelled. "This floor stinks!" They all started laughing.

"Sorry you guys," Edward laughed, "I must have done a 360 in my sleep and kicked you all off."

"How come you didn't fall off Benji?" Embry asked.

_Uh, oh_, she thought.

"I did," Bella answered him. "But I got back up and went to sleep on the bed again."

"Really?" Jacob asked. "I didn't even know. I just went right on sleeping."

Edward began to study Benji. It was weird but Edward somehow had a feeling that Benji knew that he did a 360 in his sleep.

_But that's impossible_, Edward thought to himself. _Only Bella knows that and why didn't Benji say anything about me kicking him?_

Edward didn't know what was going on with Benji but he knew that he had to find out.

They all got up and got ready to leave the room. The coast seemed clear so they walked out unarmed.

Big mistake.

There was an ambush waiting for them.

"Disperse!" Edward yelled and they all ran our separate ways.

Black Dragons chased after each one of them. Bella lost the Black Dragon member that was chasing her, but she didn't want to go back the hotel room without Edward so she turned back to get him.

When she found Edward, he was backed up against the wall by a Black Dragon. It was the leader, Alec. He was telling Edward to bow down and beg for mercy but Edward ended up spitting in his face. Alec got angry and pulled the knife back to stab Edward in his throat.

Bella ran as fast as she could and knocked Alec down. He dropped the knife and fell to the floor with her. As he fell, he used the handled of the knife to knock Edward unconscious.

Alec got up and glared at Bella.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" he spat at her angrily.

She glared at him back unflinching. "I'll make you pay for hurting Edward."

"Oh you must be the gay SechsKies member I've heard so much about," Alec said laughing. "You afraid your faggot leader would die leaving you alone?"

That made Bella really angry. She didn't care that he called her gay but calling Edward a faggot really ticked her off. Since he was distracted, Bella grabbed the hand he was holding the sword with and made him stab himself. He cried out in shock and pain and pulled the knife out of him.

Alec pushed Bella away and cuts her in the knee with his knife. She fell down and saw him raise the knife above her head.

She was going to die.

Then suddenly a voice screamed out, "Gang Rape!"

It made Alec run off. Bella looked over to see who it was. It was Alice screaming for the cops. Bella saw Alice looking at her sighing and walked away.

"Alice!" Bella screamed for her.

Alice looked at her strangely as she approached her. "Do I know you?"

Bella nodded her head and motioned for her to come closer. When she did, Bella whispered in her ear, "It's me Bella."

"Bella? But you're a guy!" she yelled back at her.

"Look at me closely."

When she did, her eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of Bella. "Bella, it is you!" She turned Alice to face her again. "Please help me bring Edward back to the hotel." Alice made a face of disgust.

"What are you doing with the SechsKies leader and why are you dressed like a guy?"

"I'll explain later," she told her. They both put Edward's arms around us as they carried him back to the hotel. Along the way they found Jasper unconscious on the ground, bleeding. Bella set Edward down gently and lifted Jasper up.

"Jasper!" Bella said shaking him. He was hurt badly. "Alice, please do me a favor. You carry Jasper while I carry Edward."

Alice looked at her reluctantly but then nodded. Bella lifted Edward onto her back and carried him back to the Swan Hotel. Her leg was still bleeding from the cut, and she was limping.

"Bella, can you carry him?" Alice asked me, concerned.

"I'll be fine," she answered her as they made their way back.

Bella took Edward back to his room while Alice took Jasper back to his. She washed Edward's cuts and nursed his wounds. When he was bandaged, Bella sat down on the chair next to his bed.

Then suddenly, she couldn't breathe. One of her attacks was coming on, and she didn't have her respirator with her. Her heart was aching so painfully that she was gasping in pain. But then she remembered Edward had a respirator. Bella searched his pockets and sure enough, there it was. She started pumping it quickly and air entered her lungs.

Her vision cleared and she began to breathe easier. Then she put it back into his pocket. Bella's touch made Edward stir.

He began to wake up. He looked at Bella.

"Benji?" he asked weakly.

She nodded her head. "Yes, it's me hyung."

Edward lifted himself up. "Where am I?"

"We're back at our hotel."

"Oh," Edward said as he looked at Bella's leg. "What happened to your knee?"

She looked down at it. It was bleeding through her pants. "It's nothing hyung. I'll be okay in a few days."

"Did Alec do that to you?"

Bella nodded her head.

Edward pounded his fist on his desk. "Damn him! I'll get him back."

"It's okay hyung," Bella said calming him down.

"By the way," he said to her suddenly, "how did you end up finding me? Weren't you supposed to come back here by yourself?"

His question hit her by surprise, but she answered him truthfully. "I came back to look for you because I was worried you might be in danger." Bella saw Edward look at her awkwardly and inched himself away from her.

_He thinks I'm gay_, she thought.

"Uh, thanks for coming back to save me then," he said to Benji awkwardly.

Benji nodded and left his room.

Edward let out a sigh. He loved Benji as a friend and definitely nothing more. He didn't want Benji to have any thoughts.

Instinctively Edward reached into his pocket to check to see if his respirator was still there.

It was there, but it was different.

He stared at it with wide eyes. The once filled respirator was now only half full with air.

Someone had been using it.

Later that evening Edward posted a note on Bella's door telling her to meet him. It was 8 p.m. when Bella knocked the door his room.

"Come in," said Edward. Bella entered his room, not knowing what he was going to say. "Follow me," he ordered. He left the room and she followed him.

He took her to the beach that was near their hotel. Then he walked over to a spot where there were two rocks side by side.

Bella's breath caught in her throat.

_This looks exactly like our spot in Hawaii,_ she thought.

"Come here and sit next to me, Benji," Edward said to her, patting the rock next to him.

She sat down near him and closed her eyes as she breathed in the salty sea air.

Edward began to study Benji.

_He looks like Bella in a way_, he thought. _Could he be Bella in another form?_

He didn't believe in reincarnation but Benji was too much like Bella. He wanted to see if somehow Benji was Bella so Edward had to test him.

"Benji, you want to hear a story?"

"Sure," Benji said eagerly.

Edward smiled as he told his story. "There once was this rich boy who came from a messed up family. He had no friends at all. Then one day he met this little girl who became his friend. She was really nice to him, unlike his family, so he began to adopt her as his dongsang." He paused right there to see Benji's reaction.

Bella's smile faded when Edward began his story.

He was talking about their life in Hawaii. Then she figured it out.

He was testing her.

_The respirator_, she thought. _I must have drained it when I was using it so now he suspects me_.

Bella steadied herself and tried her best to give no reaction.

Edward stared at Benji, who appeared to have no reaction to the story. "Well what do you think?" he asked him.

"That's a cute story, hyung," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Edward continued. "Do you know why he took extra care of his dongsang?" Benji shook his head no. "It's because she has this heart problem and needed this respirator to breathe." He took out the respirator from his pocket and showed it to Benji. Again, no reaction.

"Poor girl," said Benji.

"Yes, poor girl," Edward said dejectedly. "She died a few years later."

Bella looked at Edward sadly.

She knew Edward felt bad because of her death but since she was no one special to him, it wouldn't matter if he knew the truth that Bella was still alive and was with him right now. Then Edward picked up two stones and handed one to her. She rubbed the white marble stone for a while.

"Throw it," he told her.

Bella shook my head no. To her it was like a present so she didn't throw it but just kept it in her pocket.

Edward threw his into the ocean. It skipped 3 times.

"Perfect," he said.

"Why is it perfect?" Bella asked him, like she had a few years ago.

This time she wished he would tell her the significance of the 3-skip. "When the stone skips 3 times, it means 3 words. I love you." Bella looked at Edward feeling an overwhelming joy. Did Edward love her? He had thrown the rock and it skipped 3 times many times before.

"So did the rich boy ever really love his dongsang?" Bella asked Edward.

Edward looked at her. "Of course he does. He has a lot of brotherly love for her."

"Oh," Bella whispered softly. Her heart began to ache.

As Edward continued staring at the ocean, she began to walk back home with a heavy heart.

Edward began to shake his head.

_Bella's dead already so why am I denying that I love her?_ he thought to himself as he stared out to the ocean.

"Actually, Benji, the rich boy loved his dongsang the first day he met her but he was such a weak person. He never could admit his feelings for her and just waited for her to say that she loves him first."

Edward turned around and saw that Benji had left.

_Oh well_, he thought as he headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Dongsaeng - Younger sibling.**

**Hyung – What a man says to another man meaning big brother.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled boy who meets an abused Bella Swan. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>This chapter is a little side story for Alice and Jasper."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter: 10**

JazzPOV

I woke up with my body aching. I realized that I was back at the Swan Hotel and in my room.

"How did I make it back here?" I asked myself. Then I realized I was wearing nothing but my boxers. My bathroom door suddenly opened and Alice came out.

"Hey!" I shouted as I pulled a blanket up to cover myself.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's too late for that. I've seen it all already," she told me as she yanked the blanket away.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So you took advantage of me in my weak state?"

"So what if I did?" she snapped at me.

"That means you have to marry me and support me while I give birth to your child."

AlicePOV

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Bryan smiled at me.

_I guess he isn't so bad_, I thought.

"You know," Bryan said quietly, "you didn't have to diss me like that when you said you'll go out with me."

I looked at him. "I had to! You were such an arrogant jerk and you wouldn't leave me alone."

"Maybe it's because I like you too much to leave you alone," he replied back.

I blushed a little and decided to change the subject. "Give me your arm," I said to him. Bryan's right arm was bleeding and I began to wash the cut.

"Ow!" he yelled in pain, pulling his arm back. "That hurts."

"Does it?" I asked him, concerned. "I'm sorry."

JazzPOV

She leaned over to blow on my cut. I stared at her the entire time. I felt warm and shy being around her. I never felt this way for a girl before. She was nice to me and not dissing me like she usually does. I really liked that feeling. Alice gently placed my arm into a cast.

"There," she said. "All better."

AlicePOV

When I was nursing Bryan, I developed a liking for him and his nice body was a good addition.

"You know," he said softly, "everyone says kisses make boo-boos feel better and go away."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "I don't believe you."

"Why don't you test it out then?" he challenged me smiling.

"Maybe I will," I said, flirting back. "Where does it hurt?"

Bryan pointed to his knee. I kissed it. Then he pointed to his hand. I kissed it too. Slowly he pointed to his forehead, which I also kissed. He worked his way down to his nose. I couldn't help but laugh as I kissed his nose lightly. Bryan's nose was broken.

Then he pointed to his lips. I was about to kiss it lightly but then Bryan held onto me tightly to deepen the kiss. I felt drawn to him so I didn't push him away. He turned me over so I lied down on his bed, with him on top of me.

JazzPOV

I kissed her deeply as my hand went under the back of her shirt.

I stopped my hand there but still continued to kiss her. Alice was still kissing me, and she ran her fingers through my hair. Since she wasn't stopping me, I was about to continue when…

_*knock knock knock*_

_I'm going to kill that person_, I thought as I broke off the kiss.

"Yeah? What is it?" I yelled.

"Brandon wants all of us to go down to the dining room for a meeting," Embry said.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes!" I yelled back. When I heard footsteps of Embry leaving, I kissed Alice once more. "Sorry honey, I have to go but I'll be right back." Alice nodded and helped me into my clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thank Youu! :]<strong>

**A/N: Original story on Profile.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled boy who meets an abused Bella Swan. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter: 11**

"Order SechsKies!" Edward yelled.

"Ooh, ooh," Emmett said, "I want some kebab!"

Edward glared at him and Emmett shut up. "Now I want to talk to all of you about Benji. He's only been here for a few months, but he had saved my life twice and not to mention, Jasper's." Jasper slapped me on the back and smiled.

"Now," Edward continued looking at Bella. "What do you want Benji? A car, money, women? Tell us and it's yours."

"Yeah," Jasper said. "Just name it buddy and it's yours."

She thought about it for a while. The only thing she wanted was Edward but she couldn't say that. Since he was suspecting her so much there was only one thing she should ask for. "I want a woman," she told them. They all opened their mouths in shock.

"Alright Benji, you dog!" Jasper yelled, breaking the silence. "At least you're proving to us that you're a man now!"

"Okay," Edward said slowly. "Who's the girl?"

"Alice," Bella announced.

She saw Jasper's smiling face turn mad.

"Who do you want?" Jasper asked Bella in disbelief.

She repeated herself. "Alice."

Jasper grabbed Bella by the collar of her shirt. "Out of all the girls you could have picked, why her?" he yelled at her. She that knew Jasper liked Alice, but Alice was the only person that could help her.

"I happen to like her too," She answered him. "Besides, you all said I can have anything I want, and I want Alice."

"He's right," Edward said softly. "We can't go back on our words." Edward clapped his hands for attention. "Alice now belongs to Benji. Anyone from SechsKies who touches her, the penalty is death."

Jacob and Embry had to hold Jasper back from attacking Bella. "I thought you were my friend!" he yelled as they took him away.

Bella sighed and walked to her room.

Edward looked at Benji as he was walked away. "Benji."

"Yes hyung?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes hyung. I've never been more sure in my life." Then Benji left.

When Bella made it back into her room, Alice was in there waiting for her. "What the hell is going on?" she asked her. Bella knew it was time to tell Alice her story. When she finished, Alice was bawling like a baby. Bella handed her a tissue.

"Th..that is s..so..romantic," Alice sobbed.

Bella patted her head as she leaned on her. "No, it's not."

"So you're not going to tell Edward who you really are?"

She shook her head. "It wouldn't matter anyways."

"How do you know? If he knows you're still alive, who knows? He might fall in love with you."

"Maybe," Bella began slowly. "But then he'd love me out of pity and not out of love. I don't want that."

"Oh," Alice stared at the floor. "I wonder if Bryan really likes me."

"What?" Bella asked in surprise.

Alice looked at her sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Bryan and I are beginning to fall for each other."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have a chance to. Besides, it just happened."

"I'm sorry Alice."

"It's okay," she said as she hugged Bella. "We'll just have to put our little romance on hold for a while. You're more important."

"No, I'll go tell-"

Bella's words were cut off by her lack of air. This time her attack was so much worse than it ever had been before.

Alice stared at her frightened.

"Bella! What's happening?" she asked panicked.

"C..can't breathe…" She managed to say. Alice lifted her up.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

"Don't let the others see me," Bella said to her before she collapsed into total darkness.

Slowly Bella began to open her eyes.

She closed them instantly because the light reflecting was so bright.

_Am I on the other side_? she wondered.

Bella managed to squint her eyes open, and she found myself strapped to a pulse racer machine and an IV fluid was hooked up to her. She started to look around her room. She was in a hospital, and she saw that her door was open slightly ajar. Then Bella heard two voices talking and she began to eavesdrop.

"It's a miracle that she's still alive," said the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alice asked him.

"Well, according to these test results, her heart will expire any time now. We need to get her a heart transplant soon because she's past overdue for two years already. I made some calls and there is a matching donor for her in England."

"I'll have to talk to her about it."

"Please do," said the doctor. "It's her only hope of living."

Alice slowly entered Bella's room. She stared at her with wide eyes. "You heard everything Bella?"

She nodded her head weakly and took the air respirator off her mouth. "You can tell him to forget about it. I'm not going to England for a couple of months to get surgery."

Alice ran over and shook her. "Bella, are you crazy? You have to or you'll die."

"No," Bella told her stubbornly. "It was so hard for me to find Edward and I won't let go of him just like that."

Alice began to cry. "I don't want you to die though."

Bella looked at her sadly. "You're a good friend Alice. I know you'll be the perfect girl for Jasper." She yanked the IV tube off her arm. "Come on. Let's go home."

BPOV

_A little over a month later…_

My heart condition began to grow worse. My attacks became more frequently and undetected. It would happen during odd times like when I'm showering or having dinner with the SechsKies guys. Luckily Alice was always there by my side to cover for me.

Jasper hated me.

I could tell by the way he acts. He probably thinks that Alice really likes Benji (that's me). What he doesn't know is that Alice truly does love him and it breaks her heart seeing him go out with other girls. I think he's just doing that to make her jealous.

As for Edward, he began to grow distant towards me. He wouldn't talk to me as much and he's been depressed about something lately. I wish I knew what was bothering him because it hurts me to see him so sad like that.

Secrets are definitely hard to keep. Especially ones that you have to cover every day. I should have known that my disguise and heart attacks would be exposed soon but it just came to me unexpectedly…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thank Youu! :]<strong>

**A/N: Original story on Profile.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled boy who meets an abused Bella Swan. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Chapter: 12**

_June 15, 1999_

Edward was in his depressed state again.

There was this empty void inside of him that he couldn't erase. It was a recurring pain that never seemed to end.

Edward felt lonely.

Whenever he sees Benji and Alice together, it...disturbs him...he could't seem to figure out what it was, but he keep finding something wrong with the picture. A knock came on my door.

"Come in," he said, without bothering to see who it was.

Bella entered Edward's room holding a tray of food. Now these days since he was in his isolated stage, he didn't eat much anymore. She was beginning to worry. Bella didn't have much time left with him so she wanted to take care of him the best she could with the time she still had left.

"Hyung? Are you hungry? I brought you some food."

Edward turned around and saw it was Benji who came in.

"Just put it down."

Benji placed the food down before him. Ramyun, mee-yuk-gook, rice, and curry.

_How does he know I like these foods?_ Edward wondered.

"Take it away I don't want it," he ordered.

"But hyung, you haven't eaten for days. Please eat a little bit."

"I said take it away!" he yelled, his anger exploding. He knocked over the tray of food and it ended up spilling all over Benji. Benji and Edward stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Benji leaned over to clean up the spilled food and then left.

Edward fell back into his chair. He ran his hands through my hair frustrated. Benji was too much like Bella that it was driving him crazy. Edward knew he was out of line though, so he began to walk to Benji's room to apologize.

_What a mess_, Bella thought as she stripped out of my clothes.

She soaked herself into a hot water bath, hoping it could wash away all her troubles. When she was done with her bath, she wrapped herself up in a towel and got out of the tub. Then she heard her room door open and then close.

_Must be Alice_, she thought as she began to put her clothes on.

Edward entered Benji's room, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't very good at apologizing to people. He looked around the room and didn't see Benji anywhere. Then he heard the sound of water draining so he figured Benji must be in the bathroom.

Edward opened the door slightly and saw Benji's bare back. He shut the door quietly and began to leave. Edward planned to apologize later but then his mind began to sort out what he had just seen. Benji's back had an 'E' on it.

He broke open the door to the bathroom.

Bella was buttoning up her long sleeve shirt when her door suddenly opened. She stared at Edward in shock but then remembered she wasn't completely dressed yet. She buttoned up the remaining buttons quickly and then faced him.

"Hyung!" she said surprised. "What are you doing here?" Bella caught Edward looking down at her shirt. She had buttoned it all wrong and a great deal of her body was showing.

_Oh hell_, she thought. "Hyung, I can explain-" Bella began to tell him but she never had a chance to.

Edward stared at Benji's exposed body.

Without thinking, he ripped open Benji's shirt finding that Benji was indeed a woman.

Benji stood still. Stunned at what he had just did. Edward turned Benji's around to look at his back.

There it was.

His 'E.'

"B...Bella?" Edward asked uncertainly, afraid to hope.

Bella didn't know what she was more embarrassed from. Letting Edward expose her or being caught. In all her life I had never been angry at Edward but she didn't know why she reacted impulsively. As Bella held her shirt together, she slapped Edward across the face hard with her other hand. His head snapped to the side. Edward held his cheeks as he turned to face her.

"How could you do this to me Edward?" she screamed at him. "Get out! Get out!" She started to push him out the door.

Edward was in shock. _Bella_, he thought. He grabbed her arms as she tried to push him out. "Bella, don't! Is it really you?"

She glared at him._ As if he didn't know_. Edward took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Bella zipped it up, covering herself. "Yes Edward, it is me Bella."

"But I thought you were dead."

"I didn't die. I faked my death."

"Why?"

"So I could go to Korea."

"You came all the way from Hawaii to find me? Why didn't you just tell me who you are?" he looked at Bella, who had tears coming out of her eyes. Edward was about to brush them off for her but Bella pushed his hand away.

"That's the only way I could do to be with you. Join SechsKies." Edward stared at Bella as she continued talking. "After you left me all alone in Hawaii, my life became so miserable. Not because of my stepmom, but because of you. I finally found a way to leave Hawaii to find you. I was so happy when I thought about how I could see you again. I thought-"

He began to feel a rush of mixed emotions. Bella's words made me sad but seeing her alive in front of me, made me want to hold onto her and never let her go. He didn't say anything and let her continue.

"-I thought that we could be together like we were…oppa and dongsang in Hawaii. But obviously, I was wrong. You had all those girls around you that you've completely forgotten about me."

Edward felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Each one of Bella's words stabbed him like a knife. "Bella, you don't understand. I-" Bella didn't wait for his explanation. She ran out the room, and he chased her.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he chased her out of the hotel.

"Hyung," said Jacob as he saw Edward run by him.

Edward pushed him out of the way.

Alice ran up to the 5 Kies. "What happened?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Edward was chasing Benji and kept screaming Bella."

Alice stumbled back and Jasper caught her. _Oh no, poor Bella_, she thought. She turned around to see Jasper looking at her sadly. Alice moved close to him and held onto him tight. Neither one of them lets go.

_June 16, 1999_

It was 3 a.m. and Edward had lost Bella. As he chased her down the streets he lost track of where she ran off to. "Bella!" he continued shouting. His cries echoed throughout the streets.

A lot of people heard him yelling...including the Black Dragons.

Alec silently crept behind Edward.

Edward was all alone.

Alec has an evil smile on his face. He had a plan.

He and his sidekick began to set up a trap for Edward, which they knew he would fall for.

"Bella!"

Bella covered her ears. She didn't want to hear Edward's voice.

She was so confused.

All she ever wanted was to be with Edward but now it's all complicated.

She leaned back against the alley wall.

She needed time to think.

Edward ran through the alleys as he continued searching for Bella.

Then he ran into Alec.

Out of the darkness of the alley, Alec stepped out. "Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, glaring at him. "I'm looking for Benji."

"The punk that stabbed me?" Alec asked furiously.

"Yeah."

"I got him."

"You do?" he asked surprised. "Hand him over!"

"There he is," Alec said, pointing to a figure up ahead.

From the back it did look like Benji but little did Edward know that it was all a setup.

"Bella?" Edward whispered as he approached the person.

It was a Black Dragon member. He grabbed a hold of Edward around the neck and began shooting him continually in the stomach.

Bella looked out from where she was hiding when she heard gunshots.

"Edward!" she screamed as she ran out from where she hid. Her scream threw the Black Dragon member off guard. Seeing his chance, Edward grabbed the gun from him and shot him in the head. He fell to the floor dead. Alec started to run away but Edward aimed a shot directly at his heart, and Alec fell down dead too.

Edward looked at Bella for a second and then collapsed to the cold ground.

He wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer. Rain began to pour.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, shaking him.

He was still breathing but barely. Bella lifted Edward up onto her back and carried him to a nearby hospital. The rain drenched them and it grew harder for her to carry him because of the weight. However, she managed to make it. They rushed him into the emergency room.

Four hours later, the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Bella asked as she ran up to him.

"He was shot four times in the stomach region. As you know, a person needs at least one kidney to survive but both of his are destroyed. Unless we can find a donor, he'll have to die."

"Give him mine," she told the doctor right away.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Bella nodded her head. "Because of your heart condition, if we have this operation that means you can die instantly during the transfer."

She nodded her head again, impatiently. "I understand. Please let's have the operation now."

They tested her and luckily she was compatible with Edward. Six hours later the surgery was completed.

It's a miracle that she was still alive, but she knew not for that much longer...

Bella woke up finding herself in a hospital bed with Edward on a bed next to her. He was still in a coma. Bella got out of bed and went near him. She stroked his hair gently as she bent down to kiss him.

"I love you Edward," she whispered to him. Then Bella left the room, going to the last place she wanted to be.

Edward began to wake up.

He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. Slowly his door began to open and the rest of SechsKies entered his room.

"Hyung?" Jasper asked. "Are you okay?"

Edward nodded his head weakly as he pulled himself up. "I'm okay now."

Tyler walked over to his bedside. "We're so sorry Brandon hyung. We didn't know what happened until this morning. We got revenge for you though when we wiped out the entire Black Dragon hideout."

"It's okay," Edward told them softly as they all bowed down.

Then a knock came on his door. The doctor came in. "Oh good, you're awake," he said.

Edward looked at him. "Thanks for saving me Doc."

"No need to thank me. Your girlfriend is the one who saved your life."

Edward began to panic. "What did she do?"

"She could have gotten a chance to go to England to get a heart transplant but she decided to stay to give you her kidney instead."

"The girl…where is she?" he asked frantically.

The doctor looked around the room. "She was supposed to be in here-" Edward got out of bed and ran out of the room, leaving everyone staring after him.

"Hyung!" all the 5 Kies shouted but Edward had already left, running, searching for Bella.

He knew where she went.

BPOV

_June 17, 1999_

_Please let Edward be okay_, I prayed to myself silently.

Hopefully my prayers will be answered. So is this the end? My heart never changed because it was still the same one I loved Edward with. I couldn't bear the thought of trading it with someone else. I was so confused. Had I finished what I had really come for? What will happen to my love for Edward? I didn't know these answers.

I felt weaker and my pen fell from my fingers. I stopped my story right there. Truth is, I didn't know how to end it so I might as well leave it unfinished.

I took off my cap and clothes. I was wearing a long white flowing dress underneath. It was the kind I always wanted to wear when I thought I was going to marry Edward.

My hair had grown out a little bit. It grazed my chin. I started to put on some light make up and combed my hair. I don't know why I'm getting dressed up for but I knew I wanted to die looking like Bella Swan and not Benji. I looked at my reflection again.

_At least I look like a girl now_, I thought with a little laugh.

When I was done, I leaned against the hard rock and wrapped my arms around it, pretending it was Edward. Then I heard a voice yelling out my name. "Bella!" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Edward.

I smiled, knowing at least he'll be the last person I'll see before I go.

Edward looked around the beach and saw a figure in a white dress.

_Bella_, he thought as he ran towards her. It was Bella. He lifted her into his arms and onto his lap as he sat down on the rocks. "Bella," he whispered to her and kissed her on the neck and face. Tears began to fall down his face.

All of Bella's energy seemed to have been drained as she forced herself to open her eyes. Her face felt wet but it wasn't from her tears and it wasn't raining either. Her vision was kind of blurred and she couldn't see Edward too well.

She reached up to touch his face. It was wet. "Edward," she whispered to him. "Please don't cry. You're scaring me. I've never seen you cry before."

He looked down at Bella, through his tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Don't say you're sorry," she whispered back to him. "You've done nothing wrong."

Edward shook his head. "I'm so sorry. You've done so much for me and I haven't even realized it. I haven't done anything for you except put you through a lot of pain."

I reached up to wipe away Edward's tears. "I didn't expect anything back from you oppa. But I want to know why did you leave me in Hawaii? I could have called the wedding off if you didn't want to marry me." I felt Edward's grip on me tighten.

"I didn't mean to leave you Bella," Edward answered, his voice shaking. "I couldn't take my dad anymore. My grandpa had given me his inheritance and I planned on taking you and Jasper with me. I didn't tell you about it because I was afraid you wouldn't leave your family for me. When I came to your house to get you, my uncle's men were there waiting for me and chased me to the docks. I escaped but I wanted to go back but couldn't. I could have put your life in danger. This isn't the first time I've cried Bella. I cried when I knew I was going to be separated from you."

Despite the pain, I managed to smile. _Edward didn't want to leave me_. "Look Eddie," I whispered. "I'm wearing the dress I always wanted to wear if we had gotten married."

Edward looked at me. "You're beautiful Bella," he said to me. "If everything would have gone as planned, we could have been married here in Korea."

One thing was still bothering me. I think I managed to hold onto my life this long because of this question. "Eddie, do you love me? I mean romantically, and not as your dongsang."

Edward looked down at Bella.

She was beautiful. His heart ached when he saw how pale she was. He realized she never did know that she had loved her all along. "Yes, Bella," he told her. "I loved you since the first day we met. I loved you then and I had never stopped loving you."

Then he bent down to kiss her.

My heart was deepened to a warm bliss.

_Edward said he loved me_, I told myself as I felt him kiss me.

Then a cold realization washed over me but I didn't really care. I always thought that I was hurt when I didn't receive Edward's love. Instead, I found out my pain came from when I didn't give Edward enough love. I haven't told Edward I loved him yet.

"Edward," I said to him as he looked down at me. "Thank you for making my dream come true by saying that you love me. I know you're lying and just saying it to repay me but you didn't have to. I did it all because I-I-"

I was losing my voice. Not now, please, I prayed as tears fell down my face. I need to tell him before I go. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the white marble stone Edward had given to me when I was Benji.

I pointed towards the ocean to make Edward look.

I threw the stone with all my remaining strength.

It skipped 3 times.

_Perfect_, I thought as I closed my eyes for the last time.

3rd PersonPOV

As Edward listened to what Bella was saying, he was stunned still. He couldn't believe my ears. She thought he was just saying he loved her as a payment of what she had done for him. More tears fell down Edward face as he shook his head. Then when Bella pointed out to the ocean, he saw her throw the stone he had given her.

It skipped 3 times…I love you.

Edward smiled, knowing that Bella loved him too. He had known that she had loved him all along but she never told it to him either. "Bella, you don't understand. I do love you!" Edward shouted. Then he looked down at her.

She had passed on.

"Bella?"

Edward shook her gently. Her body was still and completely lifeless. "Bella!" he screamed in pain. Edward held onto her tightly, burying his face into her neck. He was crying so loudly and painfully that both their bodies shook.

Jasper and the others finally made it to where Edward and Bella was. They circled Edward, who was bent over holding someone they couldn't see.

"Hyung," Jasper said as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Are you okay? Where's Benji?"

Edward lifted his head up and Jasper saw who Edward was holding. He fell back into the sand shocked.

"B…Bella?" he asked in disbelief.

"Bella?" the others repeated.

"Benji is Bella?" Embry asked.

Edward nodded his head. "She dressed up as a guy to join SechsKies to be with me."

"You're right, Bryan. Bella did love Brandon hyung," Emmett said quietly.

Jasper got up and hugged both Bella's and Edward's bodies tightly. "Why?" he asked crying. Everyone remained silent. Edward shook his head then moved away from Jasper and turned to face all of them.

"SechsKies is my family. You guys are all like my brothers. Please be my witness as I make this promise to Bella." They nodded their heads sadly and listened.

"Bella," he began, "when you were alive, I was never able to tell you that I loved you. Now that you're gone, you don't believe I love you. Even though I never showed you the kind of love you wanted me to, it doesn't mean I didn't love you with all I have." Edward paused and yanked off the ring around his necklace. "With SechsKies here as my witnesses, I, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan as my wife 'til eternity. I have nothing to give you Bella except my heart, which belonged to you from the first day we met."

Edward kissed her lips as he slipped on the ring.

The others watched him in silence.

They were surprised because all this time Brandon had been their leader, he had never used his real name Edward before.

They knew he was serious.

When it was over, Edward lifted Bella up into his arms as he stood up.

"As your leader, I have a final announcement to make. I am quitting SechsKies."

"What?" they all asked in disbelief.

"Hyung," Jacob said, "please reconsider."

He shook his head. "This is the second time Bella left me. I really can't go on as your leader anymore. The person I loved the most has been taken away from me too soon, and she died not knowing that I truly do love her."

The others understood what Edward meant.

Tyler walked up to him. "What do you plan to do then Brandon?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I'll be somewhere where I'll always be with Bella and constantly remind her that I love her. And as for SechsKies, with all the money and businesses we have, I don't see any reason why we have to commit any more crimes. We each have enough money to spend for the rest of our lives already."

They all nodded.

Edward placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper," he said.

"Yes hyung?" he asked.

"If you do love Alice, tell her before it's too late."

Jasper nodded. "I will."

Edward looked at his 5 brothers for the last time. "This final meeting of SechsKies is now adjourned. I wish you all the best and hope you do find your true love because I have. Good bye."

Edward picked up Bella's book and scribbled something into it. When he was done, he placed it down back on the rock. Then Edward lifted Bella's body up into his arms as he walked away.

"Hyung!" Jasper shouted. "Where are you going?"

Edward continued walking and didn't answer him. The 5 Kies watched their leader walk towards the sunset carrying his bride and disappeared. They picked up the book to see what Edward had written. The last entry of Bella's story was:

**_True love never has an ending._**

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffles* It's so sad. I cry every time I read it and I cried again when I re-wrote it.<strong>

**That was the ending of 'What I Did For Love' and t****he alternate ending is up next.**

**Oh yeah and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Alternate Ending

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a troubled boy who meets an abused Bella Swan. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think you of. They fall in love but something is keeping them apart…Bella is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**What I Did for Love**_** and I do not **_**Twilight**_**.**

**Tomboy Amy: **Is mina supposed to be bella in ur original story?

**Me: **Yes Mina is Bella in the original story. I didn't mean to write Mina though, it was a typo. But I fixed it!

* * *

><p><strong>What I Did for Love<strong>

**Alternate Ending**

BPOV

_June 17, 1999_

_Please let Edward be okay_, I prayed to myself silently.

Hopefully my prayers will be answered. So is this the end? My heart never changed because it was still the same one I loved Edward with. I couldn't bear the thought of trading it with someone else. I was so confused. Had I finished what I had really come for? What will happen to my love for Edward? I didn't know these answers.

I felt weaker and my pen fell from my fingers. I stopped my story right there. Truth is, I didn't know how to end it so I might as well leave it unfinished.

I took off my cap and clothes. I was wearing a long white flowing dress underneath. It was the kind I always wanted to wear when I thought I was going to marry Edward.

My hair had grown out a little bit. It grazed my chin. I started to put on some light make up and combed my hair. I don't know why I'm getting dressed up for but I knew I wanted to die looking like Bella Swan and not Benji. I looked at my reflection again.

_At least I look like a girl now_, I thought with a little laugh.

When I was done, I leaned against the hard rock and wrapped my arms around it, pretending it was Edward. Then I heard a voice yelling out my name. "Bella!" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Edward.

I smiled, knowing at least he'll be the last person I'll see before I go.

Edward looked around the beach and saw a figure in a white dress.

_Bella_, he thought as he ran towards her. It was Bella. He lifted her into his arms and onto his lap as he sat down on the rocks. "Bella," he whispered to her and kissed her on the neck and face. Tears began to fall down his face.

All of Bella's energy seemed to have been drained as she forced herself to open her eyes. Her face felt wet but it wasn't from her tears and it wasn't raining either. Her vision was kind of blurred and she couldn't see Edward too well.

She reached up to touch his face. It was wet. "Edward," she whispered to him. "Please don't cry. You're scaring me. I've never seen you cry before."

He looked down at Bella, through his tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Don't say you're sorry," she whispered back to him. "You've done nothing wrong."

Edward shook his head. "I'm so sorry. You've done so much for me and I haven't even realized it. I haven't done anything for you except put you through a lot of pain."

I reached up to wipe away Edward's tears. "I didn't expect anything back from you oppa. But I want to know why did you leave me in Hawaii? I could have called the wedding off if you didn't want to marry me." I felt Edward's grip on me tighten.

"I didn't mean to leave you Bella," Edward answered, his voice shaking. "I couldn't take my dad anymore. My grandpa had given me his inheritance and I planned on taking you and Jasper with me. I didn't tell you about it because I was afraid you wouldn't leave your family for me. When I came to your house to get you, my uncle's men were there waiting for me and chased me to the docks. I escaped but I wanted to go back but couldn't. I could have put your life in danger. This isn't the first time I've cried Bella. I cried when I knew I was going to be separated from you."

Despite the pain, I managed to smile. _Edward didn't want to leave me_. "Look Eddie," I whispered. "I'm wearing the dress I always wanted to wear if we had gotten married."

Edward looked at me. "You're beautiful Bella," he said to me. "If everything would have gone as planned, we could have been married here in Korea."

One thing was still bothering me. I think I managed to hold onto my life this long because of this question. I wanted to know if Edward really did love me but I was afraid to ask. What if he'll say he loves me just because I'm dying? I don't want him to live with that kind of burden. More tears trickled down my face as I ponder on this dilemma.

3rd PersonPOV

Edward was growing frantic and impatient.

Bella looked so fragile and pale. He started to ease Bella's body more gently into his arms so he could carry her.

"I need to get you to the hospital."

She opened her eyes and started to panic. No doctor can save her now but Edward didn't know that.

Bella was beginning to whimper and shook her head 'no'.

"No…they'll take away my heart. I can't let them do that."

"Why Bella? Don't you know that you're going to die? Why are you being so damn stubborn?" he cried, but they were imploring questions, with many layers, and what Edward really was asking was, 'Why didn't you tell me who you really were? Don't you know how much I love you? Do you even love me at all?'

Bella realized that she was dying and pride made fools out of all of them. She had to let Edward know how she feels about him. How much she really does love him. NOW. Before it was too late.

"I can't trade hearts with anyone else because it'll no longer be the heart that I-I-"

She was losing her voice. Not now, please, she prayed as tears fell down her face. She need to tell him before she goes. The pain was overwhelming and she soon lost the battle to darkness.

Her hand went lax in Edward's. He started to shake her.

"Bella?"

No response came from her. Edward started to shake his head in denial. He refuse to accept her death. "No, you're not going to die…"

He picked Bella up and started to run down the narrow path. Edward stumbled down the road with Bella in his arms, his breathing becoming labored. He forced himself to slow down.

He couldn't fall. Not with Bella like this.

He felt like I was in one of those dreams where I would run and run but never get anywhere, but this was no dream. Bella was in pain. Edward looked down at her. She looked so fragile and was showing no sign of movement. He had never seen anyone lay so still before.

He kept running.

His arms were growing numb and his legs began to ache. Each breath he took was a fight for her life and each stride was in desperation. He couldn't feel her breathing. He couldn't feel her heartbeat. But she was still alive. And everything else started to hurt.

It was hurting his to breathe.

It was hurting him to run.

It was hurting him to see her like this.

But he kept running.

Edward finally reached the emergency room and kicked the wide double doors open. He was crying out for help to anyone who would listen.

"Somebody! Anybody! Save my wife!"

An aide immediately came by his side and wheeled a moving bed next to him so he could lay Bella down.

"Sir, let me take her to the emergency room. The doctors will help her there." Edward tried to follow them but they were pushing him out. "Sir! Sir, you're not allowed in there!"

"That's my damn wife! I need to be with her!"

They restrained him and he let them. Letting Bella be saved was more important than fighting with the orderlies. Less than an hour later the same doctor that saved him before came out.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, doctor? Is she okay?"

"Her condition is stable at the moment but it's still critical. In other words, she's slowly dying."

Edward felt my heart plummet to the ground. Everything around him became bleak and desolate. He couldn't seem to think anymore but he was able to continue with his questions.

"So you're telling me you can't save her at all?"

"Not exactly. Miss Swan actually has a matching donor-"

"Then save her already!" He interrupted.

"In _England_," the doctor emphasized. His face appeared contrite. "There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"Then give her my heart or something! You're a fuckin' doctor and you're telling me that you can't save her life? What kind of doctor are you?"

"Mr. Cullen, please control yourself. I understand what you're going through. We received a patient an hour earlier. A bullet was shot really close to his heart but it hasn't damaged it in any way. His heart is in excellent condition and he would be a matching donor for Miss Swan except-"

"Except?" He prodded the doctor further. The doctor's words gave him a small glimmer of hope.

"Except he's not a donor. His name is Alec Cullen and we're trying to locate his family members and see if they are willing to donate his organs."

Edward froze. He realized that this was his chance to save Bella.

He grimaced in disgust at the thought of giving Alec's heart to Bella but if this was going to save her, he'd do or say anything.

His next words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Excuse me, Doctor. Alec Cullen is my god-brother. I'd like to donate the organ in his name."

"Really? Do you have any identification? Also, I'll have to check my records to confirm that."

The doctor appeared skeptical but he searched through both of the their (Edward's and Alec's) medical files and licenses and it did appear to be legal. He nodded in agreement and pulled out a donation form for him to sign.

"Well, this is highly unorthodox but since his identification and papers claim that you're his closest living relative, I'll accept the consent for donation. However, I feel that I must warn you that heart transplants are very tricky and since Miss Swan is two years overdue and just underwent a kidney transplant, her body didn't have sufficient time to heal so her chances of survival are slim."

Edward stared at the doctor directly in the eyes.

"She'll live."

His words sounded more like an order than a statement. The doctor hastily wiped his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Very well. I'll start the procedures immediately."

Hours have passed and the red operating light still remains on. He continued pacing across the corridors and suddenly without warning, the hospital's emergency lights and horn started blaring.

Edward blinked in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?"

Jasper came bursting through the double doors with a panic-stricken look on his face.

"Hyung! We have to get out of here! The cops are coming for us! There are eyewitnesses that you killed two Black Dragon members. You'll be convicted for life!"

"But Bella's still in there!"

History repeats itself once more.

But this time it was different.

Edward had Bella within his reach. He couldn't leave without letting her know that he loves her or not knowing whether or not she loves him back. He started to pace frantically, trying to decide whether or not to run when the red operating light came off. Jasper had run off to warn the others of their impending crisis. Soon the doctor came out, pulled down his surgical mask, and grinned.

"The operation is a success! Miss Swan should be up and moving in a few weeks." The doctor started to notice the commotion surrounding the hospital. "What is going on?"

"Good," Edward stated, ignoring his question. "I'm taking her home right now."

Before the doctor could reply, Edward had already covered Bella's body with a surgical gown and was ready to take her away. The doctor along with a few orderlies blocked the doors with their bodies, refusing to let him through.

"Move, dammit!"

"If you take her, the surgery will be for naught. Her tender self won't be able to withstand the harsh environment out there."

Edward looked at Bella's body. She was scarcely breathing but still alive. He stared at the doctor, his eyes imploring.

It was the hardest thing he had to do.

"I want to leave her here to recuperate-"

"Good," stated the doctor.

"But I can't!" he continued. "This time I can't leave her behind!"

Edward's voice cracked on the verge of hysteria. He was desperate to get himself and Bella out of the hospital. The doctor was about to hit the security button but Jasper suddenly appeared and rendered the doctor and two orderlies unconscious from behind. He came up closer and pressed a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Hyung, if you must take her along, leave NOW."

Edward nodded and was already heading towards the door.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, hyung?"

"See you in Hawaii."

Those were the last words Jasper heard from his best friend as he disappeared through the door with Bella's body.

During the invasion of the hospital, surprisingly, no one was hurt. The police had arrived too late and SechsKies had disappeared without a single trace. They weren't found anywhere in Korea so the authorities weren't able to convict them. It was as if though they never existed but many people knew of their fame was legendary.

The name 'SechsKies' could no longer be affiliated with many organizations or gangs. To this day, many people wondered what had happen to the infamous leader.

[Hawaii]

Days passed by slowly and Edward never once left Bella's side.

He was waiting for Jasper and the others at his special spot with Bella in Hawaii.

SechsKies has been officially disbanded.

The weather and place might be calm and soothing but right now Edward felt like screaming.

Bella was still lying there unconsciously and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He hated feeling helpless. He knew, no matter how much he yelled or pleaded, it wouldn't do any good. But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying.

"Bella... wake up." he pleaded. "Please don't leave me. This isn't funny anymore..."

Edward lifted Bella's head up, bringing her body closer to his. He was about to say something he'd been trying to say for a long time now.

"Bella... you can hear me... can't you?"

Her battered and slowly healing body was cradled safely in Edward's arms.

Edward could only stare blankly at the blue ocean, reminiscing his past life. He often wondered why he waited so long to tell Bella how he felt and cursed himself for his foolishness. He also realized something. _Everything that Bella had ever done, she'd done it for me...she had to love me_.

There was no other explanation for it but he needed to hear the words in some way.

She was his life.

Nothing else mattered but her.

If she didn't live, he didn't want to live.

What's the point of living, if part of your heart and soul is gone?

A single tear fell from his eye, hitting Bella's cheek.

"Bella, sometimes I wonder…You have done so much for me but never once have you expressed that you loved me in any way except as your oppa."

He caressed her soft cheek lovingly.

"Please... wake up. I can't go on another day not knowing."

Still no response came from Bella.

Finally all the anguish and denial that had built up over the years exploded. Edward couldn't hide his feelings anymore. Closing his eyes tightly, he shouted the few words he could never say to Bella, let alone admit to himself.

"At least wake up so I can tell you that I love you, Bella!"

Edward breathed a heavy sigh to calm myself down.

He opened his eyes and went to reach for the rock he had given Bella, but it was missing. When he looked up, he saw the gleaming marble skipping three times across the ocean. Edward's jaw slackened in awe and glanced down.

Bella had finally woken from her long slumber. She was looking up at him, her eyes shining brightly with love. Her hand was reaching for him and Edward rested her palm against his coarse, unshaven cheek.

"Edward, I..." she stopped herself because it pained her to even speak.

But she didn't have to continue.

Edward knew.

When he saw the skipping stone, he realized that everything was right in the world again.

He leaned over and kissed Bella gently.

"Sh…it's okay. I know now." he smiled against her lips and replied, "I love you, too."

BPOV

He finally understood.

During those past few days when I was unconscious, I heard Edward's voice from the other side, urging me to wake up. I realized that love is a miraculous force. Somehow and someway, true love will always find you.

And it did for me…with Edward.

3rd PersonPOV

Sometime later…

"Hurry up and stop goofing around!" Jasper ordered. He ran ahead after the others and stopped when he reached his destination.

Alice was gasping for air by the time she reached Jasper. Jasper looked over his shoulder for the others but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"I think Embry and Jacob are right behind me. Tyler just buried Emmett neck high in the sand, and I don't know why but Emmett kept crying out for his mother's kisses."

Jasper's nose crinkled in confusion. "His mother's kisses?"

"Yeah. He kept screaming 'mother pucker' over and over to Tyler."

Jasper blinked and grinned.

He needed to teach Alice better English. In the few short months that they were together, Jasper realized that he did love Alice and spent everyday reminding her of that fact. He patted her head like a loving child.

Tyler came first, laughing, and a furious, sand-spitting Emmett was right behind him. Embry and Jacob finally caught up with them but Edward nor Bella was nowhere to be found. It was if as though no one had showed up at all.

Jasper looked for signs of their former leader and his eyes rested on an object fluttering in the breeze. He picked up the tattered, leather-bound manuscript and thumbed through the entries.

He smiled.

Emmett came up from behind him and looked over his shoulder. The rest followed his actions. Alice knew and remained silent as she held Jasper from behind. Jacob, best known for his information, wasn't even able to locate them so he had to know.

"Were they here?" they asked.

"Yeah, they were here," said Jasper.

Emmett scratched his head. "So, is Benji-, I mean Bella still alive?"

"Yeah, she is."

"How do you know?"

"Look."

Jasper picked up Bella's diary and flipped to the very last entry.

Everyone smiled because they knew that Edward and Bella are finally together. Through her neat script, they were able to make out their former leader's scrawled handwriting at the bottom. He had completed Bella's last entry.

**_True love never has an ending._**

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>That was the alternate ending! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did. Remember the original story and the alternate ending is on my Profile along with an interview with the author.<strong>

**Please Review! Thank Youu! :]**

**-Michelle**


	15. AN

**Thank You to all of those who read this story!**

**Remember the original story is on my Profile along with the Alternate Ending and an interview with the author.**

**And I would really appreciate it if you would read and review my other story, CAN PLAYERS CHANGE & a One-Shot I have, BEAUTIFUL AS YOU.**

**Okaay! That's it! Thank Youu! :]**

**-Michelle**


End file.
